


The List to End All Lists

by Gooseygirl090



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi has nightmares, Akaashi has panic attacks, Akaashi is a writer, Akaashi meets everyone later on, Also the rest of the ships are, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto and Akaashi are soul mates, Bokuto will become a pro volleyball player, Depressed Akaashi Keiji, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I swear a lot so it comes up in my writing, Kenma Suga and Oikawa are all besties, Kuro loves chemistry, M/M, Minor tanaka and kiyoko, Oikawa is the all mighty mythic bitch, Past Heartbreak, References to Suicide, Self Harm, Sorry again, They are all so cute, You Have Been Warned, i don't know how to tag, more tags to be added later, reference to past self harm, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseygirl090/pseuds/Gooseygirl090
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a sophomore in college. He is 23 and he is still alone in the world. So he made a list of what he wants to do before age 30. But the only problem was, he was an introverted son of a bitch that can't make a friend for shit. So, he made a promise to himself, if he can't get a boyfriend and complete all these tasks by age 30, he will take his own life. Will Akaashi make it? Or will the crippling realization of life drive him to be forever alone and sad.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you wonderful people! Thanks for choosing this work! I used to write but then stopped because of life but now I'm back. So, hopefully y'all like it, this idea came to me because I made a list of what I wanted to do with someone special but never got to do them, I know sad. But I am fine because all the guys in my school kinda suck. Anyway, happy reading my beauties! See you next update. The spotify playlist is called The list to end all lists and it's by Lucy!

Broken - lovelytheband

Akaashi was in his apartment writing another essay for his class. It was 10 pm and he was only half way done. He stood up to stretch and get a glass of water before continuing to write so he could go to bed soon. Akaashi lived alone because his former roommate Tanaka left him to go live with his girlfriend Kiyoko instead. He was okay with it since he was really loud and kind of obnoxious. Akaashi headed back to his room and sat back down at his desk. He looked back at the boring assignment of reading over The Greats Gatsby and writing a 20 page essay on it and analyzing the context of what everything symbolized in the book. He started to write again and was distracted by the feeling of a head ache that was approaching. He rubbed his face pinched the bridge of his nose to try and subside it for a little longer. After that he went back to writing his 20 paged essay. It was technically due tomorrow at midnight but he wanted to get a little ahead because he knew that his professor would give him more assignments tomorrow. So with the pain in his head approaching he pushed through it to get this assignment done so he could finally go to bed.

It was around 1 am when he finally finished his essay. He made it to 21 pages and revised it to make sure that the grammar and sentence structures were all good. His professor seemed to like him so he wouldn't mind if Keiji went over by one page. He loved reading hi work so it was alright. Akaashi got up from his desk and closed his laptop after sending in his essay to his professor. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the dark purple bags under his eyes and the dread he portrayed on his face for morning to come. He sighed and opened the mirror to get his tooth brush. He saw a small razor blade sitting close to his tooth brush. He frowned and looked down at his wrists, they were full of little and big white scars. They were mostly on his wrists but some were on the inner sides of his legs too. He pushed that thought out of his mind and grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste. Akaashi hadn't done that for 2 years now, he stopped after he couldn't feel anything. So he thought it would be useless to do it. 

After he was done he headed back into his room and stripped down so he could change into some sleeping shorts and a baggy hoodie. It was his favorite one, a dark blue hoodie that had an owl on the back of it. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to his nose. He slowly shut his eye lids and slipped into sleep having to wake up in 5 hours.

\---------------------

When Akaashi's alarm went off he groaned and hit it so it would stop beeping at him. It was 6 am and his first class was at 7. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, yawning and stretching to get rid of the tiredness in his muscles. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face and get rid of the his morning breath. After he did so, he hopped in the shower real quick. He always loved showering in the morning. It helped hi to wake up and get ready for the day. After he got out, dried off, and got dressed into some jeans and a hoodie, he went into the kitchen and made his coffee that he needed so much. While he waited for the coffee to brew he cut up an apple and made some oatmeal with some bananas on it. He sat down with his cup of hot coffee and breakfast and ate in silence to get ready for the dreadful day that was his life. After he was done he put the dishes in the sink and got his vans on. He grabbed his back pack and headed out the door and locking it behind him around 6:45 to head to class. He was walking down the stairs putting his earbuds in when someone bumped into him and made him drop his earbuds. The one who bumped into him grabbed his earbuds and apologized while giving the headphones back to Akaashi.

"Sorry about that, I forgot something in my apartment and was in a hurry." A silver haired man said to Akaashi. Akaashi took his earbuds back and thanked him. The silver haired man apologized again and then went off to get what ever he forgot in his apartment. Keiji shrugged it off and proceeded to walk down the stairs to get to his class. 

When he got there he climbed the stairs to go and sit in the second to last row. He got out his note books and computer for his first class was just starting. As suspected, it was boring like usual. The class went by too slow for Keiji. Once he was out, he was given another essay to write except it was only 10 pages. Keiji packed up his things and then headed out to his favorite cafe since his next class wasn't until 2. He thought he could get some of the essay done so he wouldn't be up all night again. He arrived at Cow Belle's Cafe, it was just off of campus and Kiyoko worked there so she gave him a discount. He took the booth two away from the door right near the window. Kiyoko saw hi come in and started to prepare his quadruple shot of espresso. Keiji got out his computer and put in his earbuds again. It was a little later when Kiyoko brought him his usual and sat down in front of Akaashi. He took out the ear buds and closed his computer. He took the coffee in his hands and muttered a thank you to Kiyoko as he took a sip. 

"So how was class today? Anything exciting happen?" 

"No not really, just another 10 page essay due tomorrow. How are you and Tanaka doing by the way?"

"We are doing fine, hes rambunctious as ever. Speaking of relationships, when are you going to get a boyfriend, hmm?" Kiyoko leaned forward putting her chin in her hand and smirking at Akaashi. He blushed and took another sip of his coffee, looking away from Kiyoko's stare.

"Oh come on Keiji. You're lonely, I see it in your eyes and your actions. Why not get out there and try something new for a change."

"You know I hate doing that. And no one I've seen interests me. Besides, I don't think anyone likes me."

Kiyoko gave him the side eye as she got up to go back to work. She put a hand on Akaashi's shoulder and he looked up at her.

"I know it might be a little scary for you to do it, but I do think you should get out of your comfort zone just a little bit. If you don't, it might kill you one day."

And after that she left. Akaashi put his coffee down and opened up his laptop again. It was only 9:30 and he had a lot of time before his next class. He opened his assignment and started to write so he could get some done before his class. What Kiyoko said to him still lingered in his mind though. He pushed it aside for now and kept writing. He stayed there for a long while, and when 1:45 came along he packed up hi stuff and headed off to his next class having finished 3/4ths of his assignment.

His day went on like usual, he finished his third and final class around 5 and then went back to his apartment. It took him about 10 minutes to get back to the apartment. He lived on the 4th floor so it was a bit of a climb to get to his apartment. When he reached his floor he looked up to find the same silver haired boy from earlier.

"Oh hey it's you. Sorry about this morning again. I forgot my calculator for a major test I had in clac this morning."

Akaashi looked at him with a little anxiety creeping up. "No it's fine. I understand."

Akaashi tried to slip past him when the silver haired boy grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Let me make it up to you. Me and my boyfriend are having a small get together tonight. You are welcome to come by. I live on the third floor, 3E. People are coming around 8 so stop by if you're interested. Oh, and I'm Sugawara Koushi by the way, but you can call me Suga."

Akaashi met Suga's eyes. He had a small smile on his face. Akaashi looked down and said," Nice to meet you Suga, I'm Akaashi Keiji. Thank you for the offer but I am going to have to..."

"Oh come on! You look like you could use a little fun. If you don't come I'll come get you my self then."

Akaashi didn't have a choice then. He looked back up at Suga and admitted defeat. So he nodded so that he would let Suga know he would attend.

"Great! I'll see you at 8 whether or not you like it."

And with that Suga was off. Akaashi slipped into his apartment and slumped against the door. He really didn't want to go to this party but he felt he didn't have a choice with the small threat that Suga gave him. Akaashi signed and picked himself up from the floor, took his shoes off and went to his room. He thought he wasn't going to have time to do his essay later so he got out his computer and started to finish it before the party. 

Luckily he finished right before 8. Akaashi passed in his assignment and got up from his desk. He got out of his hoodie and put on a long sleeved shirt that was navy blue on the sleeves and grey on the chest part. He looked at the time and saw that it was 7:55. He started to head down to 3E so Suga wouldn't come and get him himself.

Akaashi came to the door and knocked twice before someone got the door for him. He was greeted by the wide smiling face of Suga. 

"Akaashi! Welcome, come in come in."

Suga got out of the way and Akaashi entered in hesitantly. Suga then out an arm around his neck and brought him into the living area where everyone was. There was about 8 people including him and Suga. Upon their arrival, everyone looked at the new comer. Suga pushed him so he was front a center.

"Everyone, this is Akaashi. I met him this morning and he seems cool."

Everyone said hi at once and went back to their conversations. Suga put a hand on his arm.

"Drinks are in the fridge. Help your self to anything in there, and don't be afraid to talk to people. I think they will really like you."

Akaashi gave him a weak smile. He looked around as Suga went off to meet a man who seemed to be his boyfriend because when he to to him he gave the taller man a peck on the lips. Akaashi decided to go to the fridge to get a drink. When he opened it the fridge was filled with beer. Akaashi rolled his eyes and grabbed one. He wasn't one to drink but he has in the past. He opened it and shut the fridge. He took a seat at the counter near the kitchen and sat quietly while he tried to calm down his nerves that were telling him to go. He took a sip of the beer and then all of a sudden someone approached him and sat next to him. He was kind of short and had hair down to his chin length. It was dyed blond but it was black at the roots. He pulled out a switch and started playing a game on it. Akaashi sat in silence until he spoke to him.

"So, how do you know Suga?"

"Um... He bumped into me this morning. He saw me again when I came back from class and invited me here." He said hesitantly.

"It doesn't seem like you want to be here though."

Akaashi started to panic, "Well I'm not the best with crowds but I don't mind..."

"It's fine. I'm not one for parties either but my boyfriend is." He pointed to a tall man with rooster looking hair laughing next to a man with spiked grey and black streaks in it. 

"I'm Kenma Kozume by the way. My boyfriend's name is Kuro Tetsuruo. It's nice to meet you Akaashi." He looked up from his game and gave him a weak smile. Akaashi gave him a weak smile back. Kenma went back to his game and Akaashi looked back at the man with the spiked hair. He heard his laugh after Kuro said something funny. He had beautiful golden eyes. So lively and bright, just like his personality. The man seemed to notice his staring and he looked at Akaashi. Keiji got flustered and stood up abruptly and scared Kenma a little,

"What's wrong Akaashi?"

Akaashi looked back down at Kenma and was about to say something when he heard someone talking to him.

"Your name is Akaashi right? Nice to meet you, I'm Bokuto Koutarou."

Akaashi then felt the panic come back to him. he was very tall and a little intimidating for Akaashi. He backed up a a bit and bumped the chair making a loud noise. Everyone looked at him. Suga looked over and saw panic all over his face and rushed over to him. Kenma had put a hand on his arm to try and help him calm down. Suga then came to the rescue and put a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. 

"Hey so I see you have met Akaashi. Bokuto why don't you get us all some drink, hm?"

Bokuto nodded and then looked back at Akaashi with worry in his eyes before going over to the fridge.

"Hey Akaashi, are you okay? If Bokuto scared you, he can;t hurt a fly. He is harmless really."

Akaashi sat back down and started to breath a little deeper. He never liked people or crowds very much so they always gave him a bit of anxiety. 

"If you want you can go home. You don't have to stay if you don't want to if it is too much for you."

Akaashi looked at Suga and nodded.

"Ya, I might take off. Thanks for having me. I'm sorry I made so much of a scene."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Here, give me your phone so you can text me you got home safe and if you need anything."

Akaashi complied and gave over his phone. After he was done putting in his contact he gave the phone back. Akaashi said his goodbyes to Kenma and Suga and walked out the door. Bokuto watched as he left and looked back at the two.

"Is he okay? I hope I wasn't scaring him or anything."

"No Bo, it's okay. I have a feeling he doesn't get out much anyway."

Bokuto looked back at the door. Damn he muttered, he was really pretty.  
\-------------------------------------------

When Akaashi got back to his apartment tears burst from his eyes. He slumped behind his door and cried into his knees. He felt a vibration in his pocket and say it was from Suga.

-Did you get home okay? Do you want Kenma or me to come over?

-No but thank you. Thanks again for inviting me. I had fun.

After he sent that he got up from the floor, took his shoes off and headed to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why are you like this. Can't even get through one night with a group of people. You are worthless."

He opened the mirror and got out the blade on the second shelf. He took it and pulled up his left sleeve. He made some marks and watched as the blood started to pool from the marks that were just made on his for arm. He knew he would have to wear hoodies for a while since they were kinda deep and the bandages could be a problem. He went back to his room and sat at his desk after he got into his pj's. He opened his laptop to see it was 10:32 pm. He knew that he needed to change. So he opened up a new document and listed it The List. In this list he out down a lot of things he would want to do in a relationship. It consisted of a bunch of things

The List

\- Walk along the beach at sunset  
\- Dinner and a movie  
\- Stargaze on the beach  
\- Take a drive with no destination in sight  
\- Take a drive with the others hand on my thigh  
\- Have a moment in the rain  
\- Picnic  
\- Have someone pick flowers for him out of nowhere  
\- Coffee dates  
\- Baking  
\- Carnival dates  
\- Sit on a guys lap in his car  
\- Walks in the woods  
\- Have a fairy tale ending  
\- Steal his hoodies

\- Fall in love

If this list is not fulfilled by age 30, Akaashi Keiji will take his own life.

He entered it and his fate was sealed. He made a decision and he was going to follow through with it. Hi closed his laptop for the night and climbed into bed letting sleep overtake him and waiting for his alarm to wake him up for another day of misery.


	2. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi wakes up and gets ready for the day. His misery is interrupted when three new friends find him at his favorite cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my pretty readers. Here's another chapter! I am starting to put together some music to each chapter and you can find it on spotify later in the week. I'll keep y'all updated, happy reading!

This Side of Paradise - Coyote Theory

Akaashi's alarm blared through his ears. He groaned and tapped it so the noise would stop. He got up to go look at the damage on his arm. When he got to the bathroom he pulled up his sleeve and looked at the puffy red cuts along his fore arm. He applied some more disinfectant to it and put some bandages on them. He walked out and got his usual coffee and oatmeal. When 6:45 came around he was out the door and off to his first class. 

After class ended he went to Cow Belle's and sat at his favorite booth again. He had yet another assignment to do so he sat down right away and started to write. Soon after he put his earbuds, Kiyoko brought him his usual but also blocked Akaashi from seeing Kenma, Suga, and a tall brown haired man walk into the cafe. Suga saw Akaashi and motioned for the other two to follow. The got to the booth and sat down with Akaashi. Their actions startled Akaashi and he realized that there were three other people with him. Suga sat with the brown haired man on the other side while Kenma sat next to Akaashi playing another game. He pulled out his earbuds and closed his computer to acknowledge their arrival.

"How are you Akaashi? Oh you remember Kenma, and this is Tooru Oikawa."

He pointed to the person next to him. Oikawa waved and smirked at him. Akaashi gave a small smile and sipped his coffee feeling uncomfortable in this situation. Kiyoko came over not long after and saw the company with Akaashi.

"Oh Keiji I didn't know you would be with company today. Hi, I'm Kiyoko Shimizu one of Akaashi's friends."

"Nice to meet you Kiyoko. I'm Suga, this is Kenma, and this is Oikawa. We didn't plan on meeting Akaashi today but we saw him and decided to sit with him."

Kiyoko looked over at the scared and anxiety driven Akaashi. Kiyoko smiled at the four of them.

"It's nice to meet you all. Usually I don't do this but would any of you like some drinks?"

The boys said yes. Oikawa ordered a cappuccino, Suga a latte, and Kenma just a cup of green tea. Kiyoko went off to go get the drink and left to boys.

"So, are you feeling better at all? Last night seemed uncomfortable for you."

"Yes, it was a bit much for me but I was alright after that, thank you Suga."

"So, what is your major then?" Oikawa asked.

"Umm, I'm a journalist major."

"Oh, cool. Suga here is a math major, Kenma is a history major, and I'm sports med. Although I don't plan on actually pursuing it. I'm gonna play for the Japan team in the Olympics. I play volleyball with Kenma's boyfriend and his best friend Bokuto."

"You met him last night briefly."

Oh ya, that kind of intimidating guy with the gelled up hair. How interesting he seemed, but a little too much for Keiji's taste.

"So, are you gonna hang out with us again soon? we are getting together Friday night for a little fun."

"Tooru, don't push him. If he wasn't comfortable last time he won't be next time."

They kept bickering back and forth. Akaashi thought about how it would be good for him to get out but then again he didn't want to show his face again after what happened last time. Kiyoko was back with the drinks and set them down on the table. They all thanked her and she walked away after smiling at them. Akaashi wanted to try and get out of his comfort zone but he didn't want to push it too much. Maybe he would go for a little bit, just like last time. Only not make a scene and have a mini panic attack. Then he felt a small hand on his fore arm. 

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Kenma looked up at him and reassured him. Akaashi looked down at his drink and thought that maybe it was okay to let go a little and try something new. 

"I'll come."

The three of them all looked up at Akaashi. He took in a deep breathe before speaking again.

"Yes, I would like to come and hang out with you again."

"Perfect! We are all meeting each other at the park off of campus. Meet up there around 6?"

"Ya, okay. That sounds good."

They all smiled at Akaashi. Suga looked at his phone and saw that it was 1:30.

"Oh. We have to get going. We are gonna be late for our next class. Should we meet her tomorrow same time?"

"Sure." they all said. They all packed up their stuff and headed off to their next classes. For once, Akaashi actually had a genuine smile on his face as he walked to his literature class. 

After all his classes were done, he headed back to his apartment. Luckily he had no upcoming homework since he had finished it all. So he decided to sit on the couch and read a book while he waits for his rice to cook for dinner. He then heard a buzz from the coffee table. Akaashi picked up his phone and saw that it was a message from Suga.

\- Hey! so me, Daichi, Kenma, Kuro, and Bokuto are all headed out to dinner but Bokuto won't come because it would be like he was 5th wheeling. I'm sorry to ask on such short notice but would you come with us? I'll pay for your food and it won't be a date. Bokuto just doesn't want to be alone.

Akaashi hesitated. He hated eating in public places. But he thought it would be good for him to do something out of his routine today. He typed back to Suga.

\- Hey Suga, sure, I'll come to dinner. Where are we going?

_ That little bbq restaurant about 20 minutes off campus. We are all meeting here so you can come down any time soon and we'll go then. Thanks so much, Bokuto would have been pouty if he was alone with us.

_ No problem, I'll see you soon.

-See you soon!

Akaashi put his phone down and stopped the rice. He put it in the fridge for next time and went to go change from his sweatpants and short sleeve. He put on some black jeans and a hoodie. He headed towards the door grabbing his wallet just in case and his phone. He put on his vans and headed out towards Suga's apartment. When he got there he knocked twice and was greeted by Suga at the door.

"Akaashi! Come in. I have to grab a few things and then we will be off."

Akaashi walked in and saw everyone was there. He sat down at the counter again and waited for Suga to grab what he needed and they all headed out.

"Alright so who is going with who?"

"How about we take Akaashi and Bokuto and Kenma and Kuro can meet us all there."

"Ya that sounds good."

They all agreed and got into their respected cars. Daichi drove with Suga in the front seat and Bokuto and Akaashi in the back. It was mostly silent accept for the music in the background. Akaashi looked out the window and watched the building pass by. By the time they got there Akaashi was already feeling panic creeping up. They got out and met Kenma and Kuro at the table they secured. They all sat down together, Akaashi sitting next to Bokuto near the end. They group laughed and talked while Akaashi mostly sat and listened, worried about other people. The waiter came over and took all their orders and was off to go tell the chef. All of a sudden Akaashi felt very hot in the hoodie. He was about to take it off before he remembered he couldn't. He still have the bandages on. He could play it off that he scrapped it but he didn't think they would buy it. So he sat there and sweat to death. 

When the food got there everyone was too busy eating to say anything. After they were all done they decided to stay a bit to talk a while linger. Akaashi slipped from the table to go out side to get some fresh air from the cool fall night. When he got out he instantly felt relieved as the cool air collided with the sweat on his skin. All of a sudden he heard the door open. He turned around to see Bokuto standing behind him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Akaashi didn't speak right away.

"I got a little hot in the restaurant so I came out for some air."

"Oh. Listen, about last night, I'm really sorry if I scared you or anything. I shouldn't have approached you like that so I apologize for my actions."

Bokuto was not in front of Akaashi. He stepped back a bit since he was still anxious about new people. 

"It's alright, you're fine. It's mostly me so don't feel bad."

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi. He was now shivering a bit from the nippy cold . Bokuto saw and pulled off his jacket to put around Akaashi's shoulders. Akaashi looked up at him with a slight blush forming at his cheeks. The heavy sent of ceder and musk surrounded him as he took the jacket and put his hands through the sleeves.

"The rest of them will be out soon. Don't worry, I paid for you dinner tonight."

"You shouldn't have." Akaashi reached for his wallet in his pocket but Bokuto stopped him.

"No you are fine, it's the least I can do for you coming out with me tonight."

Akaashi smiled at that a little. Then the two boys heard the door open and saw the rest of them exit the restaurant. They walked over to the group together. Suga saw Bokuto's jacket on Akaashi and smirked. Akaashi then looked away a little embarrassed. They all headed to their cars and drove home. It was a long drive home. Akaashi still in Bokuto's jacket looking out the window. Suddenly he felt eyes on him. He looked over to the boy next to him who was silently looking at him. He blushed a little and looked away. Then Bokuto slowly moved his hand towards Akaashi's. He took his hand in his own. Akaashi felt even more embarrassed by this small act but he didn't move away. They stayed like that for the rest of the way home.

When they got home they all got out and said their goodbyes. Suga and Daichi headed up and left Bokuto and Akaashi down at the front of the building. Akaashi took off the jacket and handed it to Bokuto.

"Thanks for the jacket, it was nice and warm."

"No problem. It's the least I could do for you coming out tonight."

Bokuto took the jacket and folded it onto his arms. Akaashi smiled at him and then realized. After he looked away. Bokuto picked his chin up a little so he could see his eyes. He then took Akaashi's hand leaned down and kissed it. Akaashi blushed so hard that he had to hide his face with his hoodie. Bokuto then let go of Akaashi's hand and stood back up so he could see Akaashi get flustered over one small kiss. He chuckled a bit and started to walk to his car. 

"I'll see you soon then."

"Ya, have a good night Bokuto."

"You too Akaashi."

And with that he got into his car and drove off to where ever he lived. Akaashi walked up to his floor with the blush still painted on his cheeks. He looked up and his eyes met with Suga's.

"So did you kiss?"

"What, no."

Suga chuckled and then patted Akaashi on his shoulder as he went to the stairs.

"You know, he likes you Akaashi. I'll give him your number so you can talk. Thanks again for coming tonight, have a nice night Akaashi."

"You too Suga."

Suga went down the stairs and Akaashi ran to his apartment and shut the door behind him. He wore a smile on his face after the night was over. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he got into his pjs and climbed into bed still smiling about tonight. Then he realized, he might be catching some feelings, and he was falling a little too fast. He turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh no. This can't be happening."

Akaashi Keiji knew it, he was falling for someone. Something he never thought would happen in his life again. Akaashi started at the ceiling until sleep engulfed him and he slept through the night thinking about the bad things feelings brought to him before.


	3. Texting, talking, and calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gives Bokuto Akaashi's number and they start texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers I am currently working on a son list so I'll edit the chapters and put the long above the corresponding chapter! You can find this on Spofity, its called The list to end all lists and its by Lucy. Happy reading!!

Can I Call You Tonight? - Dayglow

Akaashi woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Then it all hit him. Everything that happened last night. Dinner, Bokuto's jacket, him holding his hand in the car, him kissing his hand; everything. Akaashi sat there with wide eyes. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't bee feeling like this at all. The thought of Bokuto made his cheeks blush and he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Akaashi got up and went to the bathroom. He stripped fast so he could take a shower real quick so he could try and calm down a little. It was really early for all this to happen. Sure he found Bokuto attractive but did he really have feelings? Akaashi washed his hair and got out of the shower to dry off and get dressed. He didn't think he could be falling this fast, not after everything that happened before. Akaashi shook the feeling and proceeded with his morning routine. He got his coffee made and oatmeal ready. He sat down at the kitchen counter and looked at his phone. It seemed like someone had texted him. Akaashi opened his phone and saw that the new number was Bokuto. Akaashi almost spit out his coffee. He opened the message to read it.

\- Hey Akaashi! It's Bokuto. Suga gave me your number because I wanted to thank you again for last night. I hope you had fun and I hope to see you again soon. 

Akaashi stared at the message on his phone. Damn Suga for giving him his phone number. He hovered his thumbs over the key board for a while thinking of an appropriate reply. Akaashi started texting when he though of a good one.

\- Hello Bokuto. I did have a good time last night thank you for asking. No need to thank me for coming, it was a nice time. He hit send and put his phone down. Not a second later there was a buzz from his phone. Akaashi picked it up to look at it. 

-So formal while you write ;) I'm glad you had fun, hopefully I can see you soon :)

Akaashi rolled his eyes and put his phone down to finish his breakfast. When it was 6:45 he got up and got everything ready for the day. He put on his shoes on and was out the door. He proceeded to put in his earbuds and head to his first class as usual. The day went on as usual. He got there and sat through the boring lecture. At the end of class he was assigned a book report on a book of their choice. It was another 10 page essay which was nothing to Akaashi. After they were dismissed he pack up his things and headed over to the cafe. As he walked over he realized that Oikawa, Kenma, and Suga would all be there. And knowing a little bit about Suga, he would have told the others about giving Bokuto his number. And no doubt he would be surrounded by questions. Akaashi decided to go write at the park for a little while instead. As he walked there he sat down at a bench and crossed his legs to put his computer on top of them. He was listening to music when all of a sudden he got a text from Bokuto. 

\- Have you ever thought about how plants are farming us?

Akaashi was very confused on why he was asking him this and where it came from. But he replied anyway. 

\- What do you mean by that? 

\- Well like plants give us oxygen and everything. So they give it to us until we expire and we turn into mulch or decay so that they can consume us and grow stronger. 

Akaashi was kind of disturbed by this also fascinated by this thought. 

\- No I have never thought about that. But it is an interesting thought. 

-Ya I thought so too. Hey, what are you up to right now? 

\- Just writing at the park until my next lecture. What about you? 

\- I'm stuck in a boring ass class. What park are you at though? and what are you writing? 

\- The park around campus, and I'm writing a book report I have due in 2 days. 

\- Oh cool! my class get out in 5 can I come see you? 

-Um, ya sure I guess. 

-Great! I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Akaashi put his phone down and went back to writing for a little bit. But the thought of last night lingered. Was he going to try something again? Akaashi kind of hoped not, but then again there was a small part of him that wanted him to get him out into the open. He started to fiddle with his his fingers like he does when hes nervous. 

*flashback* 

"So do you want to go out tonight?" 

"No, why would we go out tonight? I have so much work to do and don't have time to take you out tonight." 

Akaashi looked down at his hands. He was fiddling with them because he knew that tone in his voice. 

"Sorry I,"

"Doesn't matter. Now I have to get this done, so just leave me alone." 

Akaashi turned away so he wouldn't see him cry. 

*end of flashback*

"AGAASHI" 

Akaashi was startled by someone yelling his name. He looked up from his hands to see that Bokuto had arrived. Akaashi moved his bag to the ground to allow Bokuto to sit down. 

"Hey, are you alright? You seemed deep in thought about something." 

Akaashi didn't answer for a second. He hated thinking of him, and when he came up he was always thrown off guard for a moment. Bokuto grew more concerned when he didn't answer right away. Bokuto made the bold choice of grabbing Akaashi's hand. Akaashi looked up at him as he took his hand into his. 

"You know, if things are bothering you, you can always talk to me about it. I know we just met, but know you can confide in me."

Akaashi couldn't keep the eye contact so he looked back down at his computer as well as pulling his hand from Bokuto's.

"Thanks you Bokuto, but I was just puzzled about my book report. How was your class?"

"Ugh, it sucked so bad. I have it with Oikawa and we are so bored in the med class." Bokuto's mood changed just like that to serious and concerned back to his passionate and exciting personality.

Akaashi's eyes went wide. Did Oikawa see that Bokuto was texting him? Shit, now he would have to explain that tomorrow night since they were all meeting at the park for a picnic. So he might have to rethink that decision on accepting the invitation. 

"What about you? How was your class this morning?"

"Oh it was fine thank you for asking."

Akaashi decided to close his computer for now. He put it in his back pack to give Bokuto his full attention. They talked for a while getting to know each other a little more. Akaashi found out that Bokuto also played volleyball along with Kuroo and Oikawa. He was also a sports med major but was mainly here on a volleyball scholarship. Bokuto and Kuroo have been friends since they were 5 and have been playing together since they were 7. From what Akaashi had learned, Bokuto was the ace of the team. He seemed to be very passionate about playing and sounded very good at what he did.

"What!! You used to play too??"

"Yes. I was a setter but I stopped in middle school."

"Oh that's so sad. Why did you stop?"

"My parents wanted me to stop to focus on my writing and grades so I could get into university."

Akaashi was kind of upset he had to stop because he did enjoy playing. Bokuto also learned that Akaashi was a journalist major. He learned of how he met Suga and the others. But other than that he didn't have much to him. Bokuto wanted to learn all he could though. He wanted to know Akaashi front and back, know who he was and what he loved and hated. But their time cut short as it was 1:45 and they both had to go to their next class. The packed up their stuff and started to walk.

"Hey, can I call you tonight by any chance?"

Akaashi was confused by his request.

"Um, sure I guess. If you want to."

"Great! I have practice until like 8 but can I call you around 8:30?"

"Sure, I'll just be writing my essay anyway."

Bokuto smiled his bright smile and then he was off to his next class.Akaashi also headed to class as well. He went and sat down to listen to another boring lecture. He sat and thought about what they would talk about tonight. Akaashi wondered if he would be too boring for Bokuto. He let that slip away as he tried to listen to his professor ramble on about literature. 

After he was finally done with his last class, he headed over to Cow Belle's Cafe to see Kiyoko and get his daily intake of caffeine. Once he entered Kiyoko saw him and met him at the counter,

"I thought you weren't coming today. Where have you been?"

"I wrote at the park today."

"You missed the boys, they were kinda of sad to not see you here working on your computer. But I did over hear the silver haired boy talk about someone name Bokuto? So who's he?"

Akaashi blushed a bit and Kiyoko's smirk grew wider.

"Oh my god, do you like him?"

"Keep it down. No. I met his a couple days ago and went out to dinner with him and a couple others."

"So what are you leaving out then?"

Akaashi sighed. Kiyoko always knew when he was hiding something from her. 

"I went out because I got hot. I couldn't take off my hoodie so I decided to go out side. He followed me and then gave me his jacket when he saw that I was shivering a bit. And on the car ride home, he reached over and held my hand for a bit. After we got back I gave him back the jacket and then he kissed the top of my hand."

Kiyoko stood there is shock. Who would have thought that Akaashi the hermit would finally come out of his shell. But then something came back.

"Why couldn't you take off you hoodie?"

Akaashi looked away. At thus Kiyoko grabbed his arm and slid up his sleeve. She saw the band aids again. Akaashi was quick to take back his arm and pulled his sleeve over his hand.

"What the fuck Keiji. I thought you were done with that. What happened and when did it happen."

Akaashi didn't answer for a minute. Kiyoko was starting to get mad.

"Answer me Keiji. Now."

Her voice was stern so he caved.

"I did it two nights ago. I did it because when I went to Suga's party, I had a small panic attack and got mad at myself and did this."

Akaashi looked like he was about to cry. Kiyoko took his hand in hers and rubbed his forearm softly. She knew he had a problem but she didn't know that his mind hurt him this much.

"Keiji. It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out. I'm just worried about you. You just seem so down and I just want you to be happy."

She kept rubbing his forearm. Akaashi looked at her with tear pricking his eyes.

"Since Tanaka moved out, you just seem so distant. You need to learn to love yourself because you are an amazing person Keiji. We love you so much and you deserve the world. So please, for me, please don't do this again. It hurts me so much to see you hurt."

Akaashi nodded. Kiyoko squeezed his hand before heading off to get his coffee order. Akaashi knew that what he was doing was bad. He knows he shouldn't do it but yet there is some relief in his actions. But, for Kiyoko and Tanaka, he would try his hardest not to do it again. Kiyoko came back with his coffee and put it in front of him. Akaashi started to get his wallet out but then Kiyoko stopped him.

"It's on me today. An apology for my poor actions. Now go home and take a rest."

Akaashi nodded and headed for the door. He looked back at Kiyoko and have him a small sad smile. Kiyoko gave him the same and then he was off. Kiyoko took out her phone and texted Suga. 

\- Hey Suga, can I have the Bokuto guys number? 

\- Sure. Here it is 373-8xx-9xxx. Is there a particular reason on why you want it?

\- Not something I can explain. But thank you though.

\- No problem. Let me know if I can help in any way.

\- I will.

Kiyoko copied the number Suga gave her and started typing.

\- Hello Bokuto. My name is Kiyoko. I over heard Suga talking about you and Akaashi, and I was wondering if you guys are friends. 

She sent the text and proceeded to work. Her shift got off around 8 and she looked at her phone and saw a text from Bokuto.

\- Hey Kiyoko! I would think that Akaashi and I are friends but he doesn't seem like he wants to. 

\- He isn't one to think of it but can I ask you to try? I have known him for a while now and I have a good feeling about you. So please, keep pursuing him. He will come around soon.

\- Okay, I will. I am calling him tonight so I'll see if he wants to hang out with me or something.

\- That sounds great. Thank you very much.

\- No problem. I'll be in touch

Kiyoko put her phone in her pocket and started to walk back to her apartment. She knew she was meddling in his life but she thought it would be for the best. No, she knew it would be best for him.

\-----------------

When Akaashi got back to his apartment he got dinner ready and then went to his desk to write. It was a little later when he heard his phone. He picked it up and saw it was Bokuto. 

"Hey Akaashi! How are you?''

"Hello Bokuto. I am doing good. How was your practice?"

"Oh it was long and tiring. So what are you up to?"

"Just finishing up my essay."

"Oh nice, is it interesting?"

"Ya I guess. It's just a book report on To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee."

"Oh I love that book!"

"Your do?"

"Ya. I love how the story is seen through a child's eyes. It opens up your mind to see what life was like in America around that time. It's interesting because we don't really study that so it's like another view on the world."

Akaashi was a bit surprised that he knew about To Kill a Mocking Bird and that he got the book. 

"That is very insightful Bokuto."

"Thanks. So hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Oh nothing. Just school and then Suga invited me to go to that picnic thing at 6."

"Oh cool! I'm going too. I don't have practice until 7:30 that day so I'll see you there!"

"That would be nice." Akaashi smiled a little after that.

They talked for hours after that just about random things. It was midnight when Akaashi looked at the clock. 

"It's really late, I should probably go to bed."

"Oh ya, wow. Didn't realize it was so late. I hope I didn't keep you up at all."

"No you are fine Bokuto. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Yeah, and hey. We can meet up again before class if you want to?"

"Yeah sure. I usually go to this cafe off campus called Cow Belle's. It's a nice place and I have a friend there that gives me a discount."

"Oh yeah! That sounds good. I'll see you then. Have a good night Akaashi."

"You as well Bokuto."

And with that he hung up. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked down at his forearm and took off the band aid. The cuts were still a little puffy but they seemed to be healing at a good rate. He put on a fresh one and then finished in the bathroom. He walked out and headed to his room to get into his pjs. Once he did he flopped on the bed in exhaustion. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think about Bokuto yet. But then again was he really ready to do this all over again? Akaashi thought about him again and shuddered at the though. He promised he wouldn't ever feel like that again. He went to bed restless that night, wondering what would happen tomorrow at the cafe and the picnic.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto hang out at the cafe, but when someone come in he gets panicked from the memories that rush back to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers! So thank you so much to those who have read my story so far. I hope you all like it! Thanks to all the cudos so far too! Happy reading everyone.

Afraid - The Neighborhood

Akaashi's alarm woke him up again. He got up and did his normal routine of eating his boring oatmeal and coffee. Once it was 6:45 he was out the door. He headed to his first class when he saw Suga in the lobby. 

"Oh hey there Akaashi! We missed you yesterday at Cow Belle's. Are you headed there after school today?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I had a huge essay due and needed the time to work. And yes I will be there today, but I kind of am meeting someone today."

"Is that someone Bokuto by any chance?"

Akaashi felt warmth come to his cheeks as he blushed from the thought of hanging out with Bokuto alone.

"Um, yes Suga. I am meeting Bokuto later on."

"Oh, nice. So you'll tell me all about it at the picnic tonight right?"

"Sure Suga."

He was hesitant to reply to Suga. He looked away a little embarrassed that he was hanging out alone with Bokuto. Suga brushed it off and smiled at Akaashi. He put a hand on his arm. Akaashi looked up and smiled a weak smile to Suga.

"I can't wait to hear all out it tonight."

And with that Suga was off and so was Akaashi. They walked together for a while until they had to part ways. They said their goodbyes and headed off to their first lecture. Akaashi entered the hall and walked to his class. When he went in he took his normal seat and pulled out his computer and notebooks. The class started a little after he got his stuff out. Akaashi wasn't really listening to his professor talk. He was too worried about seeing Bokuto soon. He took a deep breathe and tried to calm down a little. He took his notes, his professor didn't assign any homework over the weekend but did warn them about a test next Wednesday. Too soon for Akaashi's liking class was over. Akaashi packed everything up and headed for his favorite cafe. The walk there was nice. Filled with music from his favorite singers and bands. When he walked in he saw Kiyoko behind the counter. He sat down at his favorite booth as always and Kiyoko came right to him and sat down with him. 

"So, how are you doing today Keiji?"

"Fine, thank you. Hows your shift so far?"

"Oh, long and boring as always. But I have a fun night planned ahead with Tanaka so that will be fun. What about you? What are you doing tonight? And don't say that you will be writing another essay or I will drag you into out romantic date and watch you suffer."

Akaashi laughed at this. 

"Actually, I am going on a picnic with Suga, Kenma, Oikawa, and their boyfriends."

"Will Bokuto be there?"

"Did someone call my name?"

Right as Kiyoko said that Bokuto walked in. Kiyoko looked up and immediately got up and gestured for Bokuto to sit down in the booth with Akaashi. Bokuto smiled at the girl and sat down and put his bag on the seat next to him.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Kiyoko walked away to get back to work, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh, the picnic tonight. I didn't mention that you were going so she asked if you were going to be there but I didn't get the time to reply. How was class?"

"Boring as always. Oikawa and I just doodled weird things on our papers and laughed throughout class. Our professor got very mad at us."

Akaashi smiled at this. Kiyoko came back with Akaashi's special and a hot chocolate for Bokuto.

"Oh, I don't really like coffee but,"

"It's hot chocolate. I didn't take you for a coffee kind of guy."

Bokuto took back the drink and sipped it happily. Both boys thank the girl and she walk away to go back to work. The two boys sat and talked. Well, Bokuto talked and Akaashi listened. He said some things here and there but he mostly listened to the taller man ramble on. They sat and enjoyed their time together when all of a sudden someone walked in. It was Akaashi's ex. When Akaashi saw Konaho walk in with some other people as well. Why was he here? He went to another university so why in the hell is he here. This can't be happening. He looked over to where Kiyoko was and she was staring right at him with a stare that said get out, now. Bokuto saw the panicked look in Akaashi's eyes. He was about to reach out to take his hand but then Akaashi bolted out of the cafe. Akaashi kept running and he did not stop. Tears started to drop from his eyes. He couldn't hold back the small whimpers coming from his mouth. He needed to get away, to get rid of him, to get rid of everything. He needed to leave, he needed to get away, he needed to...

Akaashi felt a tug on his arm. He needed to get away though so he tried to get free from the grip that was holding him there.

"Akaashi it's me Bokuto. Stop running. You need to tell me what's wrong!"

Akaashi looked back and saw that it was only Bokuto. He had worry in his eyes, not the usual bright energetic stare he had. Bokuto still held the firm grip on Akaashi's arm. He didn't want him to start running again. Akaashi had tears streaming down his face. Bokuto started to gently pull him closer and into a hug. Akaashi was startled by the sudden embrace but then let himself sob into Bokuto's shirt. They stayed like that for a while until Bokuto realized they were in public and Akaashi was in the middle of a panic attack.

"Hey, Akaashi? Can we go somewhere else? Is your apartment or dorm near here?"

Akaashi couldn't really speak he just looked up a Bokuto and shook even harder. His breathing was very irregular and he was hyperventilating. Bokuto decided that he really shouldn't be home alone right now so he decided that they would go back to Bokuto and Kuroo's house.

"Hey, shhhhh, it's okay. I live close to here so we are gonna go back to my place so you can calm down a bit okay?

The only think Akaashi could do was nod. So Bokuto held him by the waist and headed to Bokuto's house. It took them about 10 minutes to get there. People would stare at the shaking boy as they walked by but Bokuto kept a strong grip on him. The only thing he needed to do was get him home and calm him down. Once they got the their door steps they headed into the house right away. When they entered Kuroo and Kenma were on the couch with Kuroo's arm around Kenma. Kuroo looked over at Bokuto with Akaashi in a mess. Kuroo's smile faded when he saw the poor boy. Kenma turned to when Kuroo's mood changed.

"Bo, what happened? Is Akaashi okay?"

"I have to help him right now but once he's okay I'll come down and talk to you guys."

Bokuto brought Akaashi to the stairs but when Akaashi stumbled trying to go up, Bokuto swooped him up and carried him upstairs to his room. He got up the stairs and went straight to his bedroom. He plopped Akaashi down on the bed. He was still shaking but his breathing seemed a bit steadier. Akaashi still had tears streaming down him face and he seemed to be out of it a bit. Bokuto went to his closet to get a grey hoodie. He brought it to Akaashi and helped him put it on. Akaashi complied to the hoodie being pushed over his head. Bokuto sat with him rubbing small circles on his back. Akaashi leaned his head against his shoulder and tried to settle down a bit. After 10 minutes Akaashi seemed to settle down.

"Hey, do you want to take a rest here for a few?"

"No, I need to get to my next class and..."

"No Akaashi, you need to settle down. You can just lay down for a bit. I don't think you should go to your other classes today."

Akaashi thought about it for a second and then complied with Bokuto's request. Bokuto helped Akaashi under the covers and tucked him in. Bokuto sat for a little bit until he saw Akaashi's breathing steady out which meant that he was asleep. He wiped the tears from his face and got up slowly as to not waking the sleeping boy. Bokuto went back down stairs to find Kenma and Kuroo still on the couch. He walked around so he sat on the arm chair next to the couch.

"So what happened?"

"Akaashi and I were at the Cow Belle's cafe and everything was fine for a while. But then he got this panicked look on his face and he just bolted. When I ran after him I finally caught up to him. He was crying and shaking. He seemed like he was having a panic attack but I don't know why he had it. So I brought him here so he could calm down. I have no idea what or who he saw."

"Bo, I'm sorry that happened. That is awful."

"I think he should stay here for a bit so we can make sure he's fine."

"I agree with Kenma on this one. And it's fine. It's only 2 so we have a while until practice and that picnic with the others. Lets just stay with him, but don't pressure him into talking about earlier, it might trigger another panic attack."

Bokuto nodded. He got up and got a glass of water for Akaashi. He headed back up stairs quietly and returned to his room. Kenma and Kuroo looked at each other with worried looks.

"I hope he's okay. That sounded like it was something bad."

"Ya I know kitten, but if I know Bo, he's the one to help someone feel better."

Kenma gave a small yeah and out his head on Kuroo's shoulder. 

Bokuto went back to his room with the cup of water in his hand. He walked in and saw a peaceful Akaashi sleeping in his bed. He walked around to where Akaashi was and put the water on the side table sitting down in the process. Akaashi stirred a little and opened his swollen eyes.

"Hey there Akaashi. How are you feeling?''

Akaashi let out a small groan and started to sit up. Bokuto grabbed the water and gave it to Akaashi. He took it and sipped a little from the glass.

"I'm gonna go get another blanket, you're still shaking a bit."

As Bokuto started to get up he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at Akaashi and saw that he was fiddling with the blanket. He then looked up at the taller man.

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah I will stay."

Akaashi nodded and then looked down and scooted over so that Bokuto could lay down with him. Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi and he cuddled up against him. He pulled his hands inside of the oversized hoodie and out his arm on Bokuto's chest. They stayed like that for a little while. It was nice to have Bokuto there. Usually he would go to Kiyoko for comfort, but Akaashi felt safe in Bokuto's arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"That's good."

Bokuto rubbed his thumb on Akaashi's arm soothing him and comforting him. 

"I'm sorry for all this"

"What do you mean?"

Bokuto shifted a bit so he was looking at Akaashi.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess. I saw someone and I couldn't take it so I just ran and..."

He was starting to tear up again.

"Hey, no no. It's okay. Don't worry about it. I don't mind taking care of you. You don't have to explain anything."

He pulled Akaashi into his arms to try and calm him down again. They slid back down so they were laying down again. They stayed like that for a long time until Bokuto looked over to the clock and saw that it was 5:30.

"Hey, so the picnic is soon, I don't think we should go just because of what happened today. I can stay with you and we can watch a movie until I have practice if you'd like."

Akaashi nodded. Bokuto took out his phone and texted Kuroo.

\- Hey, so me and Akaashi are not gonna go tonight since everything happened.

\- Yeah, I think that's best. Kenma and I are a bit tired so I think we are gonna skip too. You still going to practice?

\- Yeah I am. I was wondering if Akaashi could hang out with Kenma while we are gone? I just don't want him to be alone.

\- Kenma said he was happy to spend time with Akaashi. Nor problem Bo.

\- Thanks bro, see you soon. Could you text Suga and Oikawa? Me and Akaashi are gonna watch a movie before practice.

\- Sure bro, no problem.

Bokuto put his phone down and got his computer from his bad. He got it out and went straight to Netflix.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Um, I don't know, you can pick."

"How about Fight Club?"

"I have never seen it before."

"WHAT!!! YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN FIGHT CLUB. It's like the best movie out there. Okay, now we have to watch it."

Akaashi complied to his request. Bokuto cued it up and put the computer at the end of the bed. When he sat back down he put his arm around Akaashi and pulled him close. They sat there and watched the movie until Bokuto had to get ready to go to volleyball. Kenma came into Bokuto's bedroom with two switches.

"Kenma's gonna hang out here for a bit until I come back just so you aren't alone. I'll see you when I come back okay?"

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto gave him a wide smile before leaving for his practice.

"Do you like Mario cart?"

"I don't play often so I'm not that good if that's alright."

"It's fine."

The two of them sat on the bed playing many rounds of Mario cart. When they both got hungry they went down to the kitchen to make some noodles. They stood at the kitchen island and ate their dinners. 

"So how are you feeling now?"

"Better than before. But I still want to curl up and forget about today."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Akaashi looked down at the bowl of noodles. He sighed and started to fiddle with his fingers.

"There was this guy I used to date for about 6 months. His name in Konaho. It was nice at first, we went out and laughed and everything, but then he got bored and irritated with me all the time. So when I tried to talk it out with him he got really mad and told me that I just wasn't enough for him. That I wouldn't be enough for others either. He went to another university so I don't have to see him. But at the cafe today, he came in. I haven't seen him since he broke up with me so I panicked, and well you probably know the rest." 

Akaashi could feel the prick of tears coming again but then he felt a hand on his own. Akaashi looked up to see Kenma looking up at him.

"I know I have only known you for about 36 hours, but what I can tell is that you are an amazing person. You have to understand that people are jerks. You can't let people get inside your head like that because you are enough."

Akaashi could feel the tears come down his face. Kenma gave him a small smile. They shared a small moment and went back to eating in silence. After that they sat on the couch and watched Friends until the boys came home.

"Kenma we're home."

The two tall men came into the living room and found the two on the couch watching the tv. 

"Hey kitten, how did it go here."

Kuroo reached down to give Kenma a kiss on the lips.

"It was fine, and stop calling me kitten."

Kuroo laughed and went to the kitchen to get him and Bokuto some water. Bokuto went over to Akaashi and patted him on the shoulder. 

"You feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking."

Bokuto gave him a smile and went to go get the water Kuroo had prepared for him. Akaashi started to get up from the couch. 

"Hey, where are you gong?"

"Oh, it's late so I thought I would head home for the night. I was just gonna go grab my bag."

"It's really late though. We don't mind you staying the night. It's Friday so we don't have classes tomorrow, so."

Akaashi thought about it for a minute. Then he thought that it was a good idea for him to be around people tonight since somethings could drive him to do things he will regret. 

"If it's really no trouble, then yeah, I'll stay the night."

Bokuto fist bumped the air in excitement. The two tired boys ate fast while the smaller two watched the rest of the episode that was on. Once they were done all four of them headed upstairs to go to bed. Bokuto and Akaashi went into Bokuto's room. Bokuto went to take a shower while Akaashi sat on the bed waiting for him. He took his phone from his back pack and saw that there was a text from Kiyoko. 

\- Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after seeing Konaho today. Apparently he's here because he started dating some girl her. 

\- Yeah, I'm okay thanks Kiyoko.

\- Are you home alone? If you are I don't mind coming over for a while.

\- No it's okay. I'm actually sleeping at Bokuto's tonight.

\- Ohhhh. Okay, have fun, and use protection ;)

\- Enough Kiyoko

He put his phone down and as he did Bokuto entered the room. He had a towel around his waist and his hair was wet and down. Very unusual from his gelled up hair. Akaashi got up to give him some privacy so he could change. He stood out in the hall with a huge blush on his cheeks. Bokuto was very muscular and his body was very inciting. When Bokuto said it was okay to come back in Akaashi came in. But then he realized that he was wearing jeans today. Bokuto saw the dilemma on his face and got a pair of sweats from his drawer. They were too small for him but fit Akaashi nicely. Bokuto turned around and let Akaashi change. When he was done the climbed into bed. Akaashi laid on his side, he then felt a big strong arm around his waist. Akaashi blushed hard but was content with the closeness oh Bokuto.

"Good night Akaashi."

"Good night Bokuto."

"Sweet dreams."

And with that, Akaashi drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Opening up a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night before. Akaashi and Bokuto go out to breakfast and Akaashi opens up just a tad bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers! Thank you all for reading my story. I appreciate all the kudos sent, I'm so happy you like it. So, back to the story. Happy reading!!

Heaven - Khalid

Bokuto woke up to a warm body laying on his chest. He looked down with sleepy eyes to see Akaashi sleeping soundly. He looked down at him and saw the peacefulness in his face. He finally looked like he was back to normal considering everything that happened last night. Bokuto shifted a bit to try not to wake Akaashi. He shifted a bit and then rolled over to his other side. Bokuto got up slowly and headed down stairs. When he got downstairs he saw Kenma and Kuroo in the kitchen. Kenma was playing a game and Kuroo was cooking breakfast.

"Hey Bo, want some eggs?"

"Nah I'm okay, not that hungry yet."

Bokuto took the chair next to Kenma. He rubbed his face to try and wake up a bit. Kuroo passed him a cup of water as he did. Bokuto took a sip from the glass.

"Thanks bro."

"Is Akaashi still sleeping?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs."

"How did he seem last night?"

"Calmer than before, I think he is good now. I just wish I knew what happened so I can try and help him."

"I know what happened."

Both of the taller men looked at Kenma surprised. He finished his last bit of eggs and put his fork down.

"I'm not going to tell the whole story but I will tell you some. He saw someone yesterday that he has a bad past with. So he got panicked and bolted. So that's what mostly happened but you have to let him open up to you to get the full story."

Bokuto didn't know what to say. He was a little confused but understood that it wasn't his story to tell. Kenma reached over to put a hand on Bokuto's arm and he looked up at him.

"It's okay Bokuto. I have a feeling Akaashi will warm up to you. Just give it a little time."

Bokuto gave him a small smile. He then got up to go back with Akaashi in his room. When he got up he saw that Akaashi was still sleeping. Bokuto walked over silently and put a hand on his side gently shaking him. Akaashi stirred a little and opened his tired eyes to see Bokuto in front of him. 

"Hey there 'Kaashi, how are you feeling?"

"Better." He said in a groggy voice. He shifted so he was sitting up against the head board. Bokuto sat down next to him.

"Wanna go get some breakfast? There is this cute dinner outside of campus, and don't worry my treat."

Akaashi nodded his head.

"I should pay. You have done so much for me, it's the least I can do."

Bokuto didn't argue. He smiled at him and agreed. Akaashi stayed in Bokuto's hoodie and old sweat pants while Bokuto changed into his own sweatpants and a hoodie too. Akaashi grabbed his phone and wallet and went downstairs when they were both set to go. When they got downstairs they saw Kenma and Kuroo on the couch chilling out and spending time together. They both looked over to the two boys walking down the stairs. 

"Hey bro, Akaashi and I are gonna go out to breakfast. Are the keys in the bowl?"

"Yeah they should be. If not check the hook."

"Thanks, see you guys later."

Kuroo waved him off and went back to watching Kenma play his games. Akaashi followed Bokuto out the door and to the garage. When he closed the door behind him he saw a beautiful tan Ford Bronco parked in their garage.

"Wow." Akaashi said.

"Yeah, its nothing special. This is Monty."

Akaashi was impressed. Monty was a very nice car and in very good condition. He got in to the passengers seat and then they were off to the diner. The car ride there was quiet accept for the pop music surrounding the empty space. It took them about 25 minutes to get there so it was a good thing they didn't walk. When they got there they parked in front of the dinner and went inside. They were seated fast in a booth near the window. Akaashi always loved sitting near the window because he loved looking at the people outside. See and wondering where they were going and think up scenarios in his head of where they headed off to. A waitress came over and gave them some menus. She took their drink orders too, Bokuto just got some water and Akaashi got a cup of black coffee. She went away to give them some time with the menu.

"How do you drink that stuff anyway?"

"What, coffee?"

"Yeah! It's all bitter and stuff. And doesn't it make you jittery?"

"No not really. I don't really sleep well so the caffeine helps me through the day to keep me awake."

"You don't sleep well?"

"No, not really. Usually I am up at night reading or finishing essays or something else."

"Oh, okay."

They sat in silence for a minute. Bokuto was about to say something else but then the waitress came back with the drinks and to take their orders. Bokuto ordered the special which was eggs, bacon, and toast. Akaashi ordered some eggs with a side of fruit. When the waitress took their menus she walked away to go tell the cook their order. They sat again in silence again. Akaashi took a sip of his coffee and looked out the window. Bokuto wanted to talk to him about last night and about what Kenma said. He reached across the table and grabbed Akaashi's hand. Akaashi looked to Bokuto and saw that there was worry in his eyes.

"I don't want to push you, but do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

Akaashi looked away. He hid his face with the sleeve of Bokuto's hoodie. Akaashi knew Bokuto was nothing like Konaho, but, there was still a part of him screaming not to open up at all. But, Akaashi pushed that aside and decided that he wasn't going to live like that.

"Um, I saw someone yesterday. His name in Konaho. I used to date him for a while, like 6 months. Everything was perfect for a while. We went out and had fun. I was really happy with him. Except, in the last month we were dating he got tired of me. I would try and get him to go out and try to spend time with him but he would just blow me off and get mad at me. So when I tried to confront him about it, he got really angry at me. He told me that I wasn't enough for him and that I won't be enough for anyone else. That I wasn't anything to look at and admire. So he broke up with me and we were done. He went to a different University than I did so I didn't have to worry about it. But when he came into Cow Belle's, everything came flooding back and so I panicked and bolted. I just couldn't see him I was really afraid of what would happen if he saw me. So yeah. That was mostly it."

Akaashi's voice was not steady at the end of his story. He felt tears pricking at his eyes again. He kept his sleeve over his mouth just in case a whimper came out. Bokuto squeezed his hand a bit and Akaashi looked up at him.

"Fuck that guy. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You are someone to admire. From the small time I have known you I can already see that you are an amazing person. You are intelligent, strong, hard working, and beautiful. You are enough and you need to know that. Who cares what other people think about you. What matters is what you think of yourself. You need to see how amazing you are because you are. So fuck that guy. He missed out on such a great opportunity to be with you. Anyone would be so lucky to be with you."

Akaashi was shocked by his reaction. How could he see him like that. No one has ever said that about him except for Kiyoko and Kenma briefly. Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand. He looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Bokuto gave him a wide smile and rubbed his thumb on Akaashi's hand. After that the waitress came back with their food. They ate and talked and everything was good right now. Akaashi was happy that he took the news so well. He liked spending time with Bokuto. He really did. After they ate Akaashi paid for their meals and went back to Monty who was parked in the parking lot. They drove back to Bokuto's house. Once they got there they walked in. As they came in they heard Kuroo yell.

"OH COME ON. NOT AGAIN!"

"Did Kenma beat you again?"

"YES. It's the fifth time in a row."

Bokuto chuckled at his best friends comment.

"How was breakfast?"

"It was good. Food was amazing as always."

"Good to hear."

Kuroo went back to playing the game with Kenma and Bokuto and Akaashi headed upstairs. Once they got into Bokuto's room Akaashi went to his bag to drop off his wallet. 

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I have an essay to write and a test to get ready for."

"Okay. Lets head out then."

Akaashi grabbed his backpack and headed out with Bokuto. Akaashi said goodbye to Kenma and Kuroo and headed back to the garage where Monty was parked. The ride home was silent with the exception of the music in the background. When they got to Akaashi's apartment, he unclicked his seat belt and grabbed his bag from the floor. He turned to Bokuto.

"Thank you for everything Bokuto. I really appreciate all you have done for me."

"Yeah of course. And hey, if you wanna talk I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks."

Akaashi got out but then forgot how he was still wearing his clothes. He started to take it off but Bokuto stopped him.

"It's okay if you want to keep that for today."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey. Do you maybe want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Akaashi was a little surprised. 

"Yeah sure. What do you want to do?''

"Maybe dinner and a movie? I can cook kinda well and we can just watch a movie at my place."

"Yeah, that sounds very nice."

"Okay great! I'll come pick you up around 5?"

"Sounds great."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

With that Akaashi closed the door and Bokuto drove off after seeing Akaashi get into his apartment safely. Akaashi ran up the stairs and closed the door behind him. He slid down the door with butterflies in his stomach. Things seemed to be turning around for the best. He took his shoes off and went to his desk. He took out his computer and started to write/study for the week ahead. After he was done he got into the shower. After he put Bokuto's hoodie back on and some sleeping shorts. He got into bed and put the hood over his head. He went to bed with the smell of Bokuto surrounding him, he was very happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I just wanna say that if anyone puts you down or if someone says something about you don't listen! I don't know you guys but I know that you are all beautiful and amazing, so take my advise and know that you will always be enough! Never let anyone change you. You are all amazing and you should know it.


	6. One Check Off the List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto go on their date, and it is magical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pretty readers! Thanks so much for continuing with my work. You are all so supportive! Please comment what you think because I love feed back and want to hear your thought! There are some spoilers from the Notebook in here. The spoilers start at Akaashi smiled and ends at After the movie ended. Happy reading! and sorry for the spoilers :)

Feelings - Maroon 5

Akaashi woke up at 10 am. He never usually sleeps in late but he was really tired this week. He got up and got his coffee as usual. He didn't want to eat yet since he wasn't really that hungry yet. He got his cup of coffee and went back to his desk where his computer was waiting for him. He opened up his computer and got to work. Akaashi wrote another 15 page essay for his other class and studied a lot for his test on Wednesday. He didn't eat a lot since he's kinda bad at self care but he got through it and went to eat something light not wanting to ruin his appetite for dinner tonight. Akaashi worked for about 7 hours, it was 5 o'clock when he finally finished for the day. He got up and stretched a bit. He then went to the bathroom and went to go look at the marks on his arm. They were doing good. Most of the scabs were gone and all was left were the white lines of scars left. He looked over and saw the marks that he had made on himself. His wrists were not as bad as his thighs but they were still noticeable. He decided wearing a hoodie would be best. After he was done with his homework and studying he had done laundry. They were ready for them to go back to Bokuto today. Akaashi decided to go with his favorite black jeans and a nice grey long sleeve and a tan cardigan. It was about 5:45 when Bokuto texted him he was on his way. Akaashi got ready and started to head down in the lobby so Bokuto didn't have to wait. On his way down he bumped into Suga and Daichi.

"Hey Akaashi. How have you been? Where are you off to?"

"Hello Suga. I am actually headed off to go out... with Bokuto."

"You're kidding. Is this a date?"

"Yes."

Suga's face lit up in excitement. Daichi had to tell him to keep his composure as to not startle Akaashi.

"Oh my god that's so exciting!! So what do you have planned tonight?"

"Nothing special. Bokuto's coming here to pick me up soon and he's going to cook something for us and then we are watching a movie."

"That sounds like a very nice night doesn't it Dai."

"Yes it does sugar."

Akaashi then felt a buzz from his pocket. It was a text indicating that Bokuto was here.

"Excuse me, Bokuto is here."

"Alright, we won't keep you. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun *wink*"

Akaashi walked passed them with a small blush. He ran down the stairs of the building and composed himself and exited. He walked over to where Bokuto was parked and got in. He gave Bokuto the hoodie and sweat pants. Bokuto took them and threw them in the back of his car thanking Akaashi in the process.

"Hey Akaashi! How was your day?"

"It was fine, just filled with homework. What about you, how was yours?"

"Ew, that's no fun. Mine was good though. I had early practice which was long but other than that it was good."

"That's good to hear."

Bokuto drove back to his house and it took about 10 minutes to get there. They got out and Bokuto took the returned clothes from the back and they entered the home. Kuroo and Kenma were not in sight though. 

"Where are Kuroo and Kenma?"

"Oh, they usually have a date night but then it was postponed to tonight. So we have the whole place to ourselves."

Akaashi nodded at this and sat down at the island in the kitchen. 

"So, I am making us nice yakisoba for tonight."

"That sounds very nice. Do you enjoy cooking Bokuto?"

Bokuto put on an apron and started to get the ingredients out and as well as the pots and pans.

"Yes I do. My parents often worked and my grandmother stayed with us. So she would cook. I got interested and she taught me how and we would cook our meals together."

"That is very nice Bokuto."

The two of them talked and talked about their family and other things. Once Bokuto was done cooking they sat, thanked him for the meal, and ate together. Akaashi was very impressed with how well the food came out. Bokuto was a very good cook. They sat together and enjoyed their food and enjoying each others company. After they were done Akaashi helped with the dishes and then they moved to the couch so they could watch a movie. Bokuto pulled up a big fuzzy white blanket and draped it over both of them. He pulled up Netflix to pick a movie.

"So, since I picked last time, you get to pick now. What would you like to watch?"

"Have you ever seen The Notebook?"

"No, is it good?"

"Very, but I don't know if you like romantic movies, if not I have others in mind."

"No no, I think that sounds very nice."

Akaashi smiled and Bokuto found the movie. He pressed play and sat back putting his arm around Akaashi's shoulders. Akaashi blushed slightly and they watched the movie in peace. Bokuto ended up liking the movie a lot. He thought that Ryan Gosling was very handsome and that Allie and Noah were destined to be together. They sat and enjoyed the movie together. Bokuto was very passionate about the movie. He hated when they were separated but then loved that they kissed in the rain and got back together. He thought it was very sweet and very movie like. Akaashi smiled and giggled at his comments. He leaned his head on Bokuto's shoulder when they kissed in the rain. Bokuto hesitated but then put his head on top of Akaashi's. They sat like that for the rest of the movie. 

After the movie ended they shifted so Bokuto could talk about how good it was and how Akaashi picked a good movie. They both laughed at this. When their eyes met Bokuto had a certain lust in his eyes. He moved closer to Akaashi and put a hand up to his cheek. Bokuto looked Akaashi right in the eyes. When Akaashi tried to look away Bokuto brought his face back up by lifting his chin. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Why do you always look away?"

"I was never one to keep eye contact. And whenever I looked at Konaho he would always tell me to stop staring at him so it just became a habit."

"Well, I like it when you look at me."

Akaashi blushed a bit at his comment. Bokuto shifted closer so now their knees were touching. He could feel his breathe against his lips and the passion behind his stare.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

And with that Bokuto moved slowly until their lips met. The kissed softly at first feeling their soft lips touch. Bokuto moved his other hand up so he was cupping Akaashi's face. The kiss became more intense. Bokuto's tongue brush against Akaashi's lips asking permission to enter. Akaashi opened his mouth to allow Bokuto's tongue enter. Their tongues danced as Bokuto explored Akaashi's mouth and taste. They kissed for a long time and when they pulled back the were both panting.

"That was amazing."

All Akaashi could do was hum in agreement. Bokuto leaned in for another kiss and Akaashi met him half way. They made out for a little longer until they were rudely interrupted by a door being swung open. They were both startled by this and the Kuroo came in with Kenma. Kuroo was slung over Kenma's shoulders showing that he was very drunk.

"Seems like you two had a good night. How was date night."

"Good until this one got drunk. How was yours?"

"It was very good."

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi and he blushed at his action. Kenma smirked and then headed towards the stairs.

"Well I have to get him to bed, have a good night you two."

Kenma struggled to get the giggling Kuroo up the stairs. Akaashi was fiddling with his fingers when Bokuto looked back at him. He smiled at how cute he looked when he was flustered.

"Should I get you home? It's kinda late and I don't want to keep you up since we have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The two of them got up and headed to the garage where Monty was parked. They got in and Bokuto started driving to Akaashi's apartment. Bokuto was now comfortable enough to sing along to the music. Akaashi chuckled a bit when Bokuto got the lyrics wrong. When they got to his apartment Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and brought him in for a kiss. He hummed in satisfaction when they both pulled away. Bokuto then groaned when he realized Akaashi had to leave. He put his head on his steering wheel in frustration. 

"I really wish we didn't have class tomorrow so you could stay the night again."

"That would have been a nice way to end the night."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, cafe tomorrow?"

"As long as you're there."

Akaashi giggled at this. Bokuto gave him one last kiss and then let Akaashi go. But then he stopped him before he shut the door. Akaashi was confused because he didn't forget anything. But then he saw Bokuto take off the hoodie he had on. It was a nice big red one too. Bokuto reached it over and Akaashi took it.

"Just something to remember me by."

He winked at Akaashi and the he blushed. Akaashi closed the door and then Bokuto was off making sure he got into his apartment safely. Akaashi was smiling the whole way up to his apartment. He got in and then put on the hoodie right away after stripping from his clothing. He had a magical night. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth to get ready for bed. He then walked out and went to his room to get into shorts. He then went to his desk and opened his computer and pulled up his list. He checked off dinner and a movie from the list. After that he jumped into bed and shifted the hoodie up so he could smell Bokuto. He checked his phone and saw that Bokuto had texted him.

\- I had fun tonight, we should do it again sometime ;)

\- I did too, and we will definitely do it again.

He plugged in his phone, turned off the lights, and went to sleep very happy. Bokuto made him very happy and he knew it.


	7. Two checks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week pasts and the weekend comes. Two more things get checked off the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers. Thank you to all who have kept reading and that have left kudos and comments. They mean so much! Just a small warning though, there is reference to Akaashi's past self harm, so if you it triggers you please read with caution. So lets get to it! Happy reading.

Wonder - Shawn Mendes

The week starts and everything is good. Bokuto and Akaashi meet up after their first class and go to the cafe everyday. They spend a lot of time together and also talk and text constantly. Akaashi has his test on Wednesday and aces it as always. Bokuto has late practices and Akaashi sits home and waits until he texts his that he's out. They laugh and make memories together as their love grows stronger. For the first time in a while, Akaashi was happy. He was so happy that he found Bokuto and that he was in his life. Once the weekend finally came Akaashi was ready to go to Bokuto's house right after class. He met Bokuto outside of his last class and they headed over to his house after. Once they got there they went right up stairs. Akaashi went over to the side of the bed to put his backpack down and Bokuto closed the door. Once Akaashi turned around he was met by Bokuto putting his hands on his waist and pressed his lips to his. They kissed with passion behind their movements. When they pulled back their mouths were so close and their breathes were colliding. 

"I have wanted to do that all day."

"Me too."

Both boys smashed their lips together again. They moved backwards until they reached the bed. Akaashi flopped down bringing Bokuto along with him. Akaashi was laying down on his back and Bokuto was on top of him. Bokuto ran his hands up and down Akaashi's body touched every inch of him. When his hands roamed under his shirt Akaashi pulled back a bit just in case Bokuto wanted him to take off his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Um..."

Bokuto moved off on Akaashi so they were facing each other. Akaashi sat up and looked at Bokuto in the eyes. Akaashi looked down and his hands and started to fiddle with his fingers.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I'm sorry if I was pushing to hard."

"No no it's not that."

Akaashi was fiddling even harder now. Bokuto was starting to get worried.

"Look, if you are wanting to stop seeing me that's..."

"No! No that's not it. You make me so happy, it's just."

Bokuto moved a bit closer and grabbed onto Akaashi's hands.

"I have scars, on my wrists, forearms, and thighs from past self harm. I was in a very bad place before so I took it out on my body and..."

Akaashi took his hands from Bokuto's grip. He pushed up his sleeves to reveal the white lines that were from past cuts. Bokuto looked down and gasped a bit looking at them. Akaashi could feel his chest pounding, he knew that he wasn't going to take it well. Akaashi could feel pricks of tears in his eyes and closed them. But then he opened them after he felt Bokuto's lips press to the white marks on his arms. Bokuto looked up at him and smiled a sad but hopeful smile.

"I am so sorry you had to go through something like this, but I am even more happy that you trust me with this secret. But I want you to know that you don't have to do this anymore, you have me now."

Akaashi smiled and let a single tear run down his cheek. Bokuto pulled him into his lap. Akaashi straddled his thighs and then their lips met in a very passionate kiss. They stayed together and made out for a little longer. Akaashi was so relieved that Bokuto took it so well. He was scared to tell him not knowing the outcome but now he was so happy. They pulled away panting from their long kiss. 

"Wanna go for a drive?"

"That sounds amazing."

They got up from the bed. Bokuto stopped them before they went out and grabbed a hoodie from his closet and gave it to Akaashi. Akaashi smiled and put it on happily and then they headed down to where Monty was. They got in and started to drive off. Bokuto had put his arm on the arm rest right near Akaashi's side. Akaashi was a little nervous but he made a move and took Bokuto's hoodie by the sleeve and put it on his thigh. Bokuto looked over to him and smiled.

"You know if you wanted me to put my hand on your thigh you could have just asked."

Akaashi smiled at him and then Bokuto rubbed his thigh. Akaashi felt a huge blush come over his face as whenever Bokuto rubbed his thumb over his thigh or squeezed it a bit. They drove with no destination in sight. They both sat and enjoyed each others company. Bokuto's hand stayed on Akaashi's leg for the whole entire time they were in the car. They sang and danced along to the music playing and laughed when a good one came on. Bokuto would tap the beat into Akaashi's thigh along with the songs playing. When they got hungry they stopped by a gas station to get some snacks. Bokuto got a bag of chips and a blue sports drink while Akaashi got some onigiri and and iced tea. They went everywhere around the city looking at everything. After about three hours they decided to go home. They decided to head back the scenic route, this route was full of city lights and people walking around. Akaashi watched and wondered about the people in the streets. When they finally got home they went back in to find Kenma and Kuroo on the couch watching The Office. They went back upstairs to cuddle and watch a movie. Akaashi had packed some clothes for an overnight knowing that Bokuto would have wanted him to stay. Akaashi got into some shorts and kept on Bokuto's hoodie and Bokuto wore some sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. After they did that they got into bed and cuddled up under the big comforter and the fuzzy blanket under it. Bokuto got out his computer and they decided to go with The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Bokuto had his arm around Akaashi's shoulders and Akaashi had his head on Bokuto's chest. They watched in glee as they spent their precious time together. Bokuto commented hear and there about the movie and how Emma Watson looked so young. 

"This is a very good movie."

"I didn't know if you would have liked it."

Bokuto moved his hand so it was resting on Akaashi's thigh. Akaashi could feel a blush coming up so he hid his face a bit. Bokuto laughed at his embarrassment and slip his hand up and down Akaashi's thigh.

"I didn't know you liked this so much."

"I honestly didn't either."

Bokuto kept rubbing his hand up and down his thigh for a little longer and then he stopped at where his leg meets his hip. Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi on the cheek and then leaned his head on top of his. Akaashi loved this moment. He loved being here in Bokuto's presence, he loved how genuine he was with Akaashi. How gentle and kind he was to him. He cared unlike Konaho and that made all the difference. Akaashi knew he had feelings for him, but still a apart of him did not want to see that he was falling in love again. But then he reminded himself that Bokuto was not Konaho. He knew that and that's what mattered. Bokuto then looked down and Akaashi seeing that something was making his drift off. He then rubbed Akaashi's thigh again making Akaashi look up at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really important."

"Well, it looked kinda important. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Um..."

Bokuto chuckled at the hesitant tone he took.

"Here why don't I start. So, I know I have only known you for a short period of time. How long has it been like a week and a half?"

"Yeah, just about that time."

"Well, that doesn't matter. What I am trying to say is that I like you, so much Akaashi. You are an amazing person and I want to be with you, like date you. So, do you wanna make if official and be my boyfriend?"

Akaashi smiled with glee. He was so happy that Bokuto wanted to make it official.

"Yes, I would love that."

Their lips met in a very deep kiss. When they pulled back they looked at each other and smiled. 

"Okay, now it's your turn."

"Okay. So, I was thinking about how great you were actually. How amazing you are because you helped me in such hard times and accepted me for who I was. I had doubts about having feelings for someone again, but then I realized that not everyone is Konaho and you helped me realize it. So, I came to the conclusion that I do like you and that you are different."

Bokuto smiled at this. He then pulled Akaashi into his lap. Akaashi straddled his waist so he was sitting on him. Bokuto put his hands on Akaashi's face looking up at him. He rubbed his thumb on his cheek.

"You are so beautiful it's not fair."

Akaashi blushed to this and then Bokuto pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss. Soft lips touched and it felt like sparks were going off. Bokuto's hands roamed Akaashi's body and his hands fell on Akaashi's hips. They stayed like this for a long time. When they parted their lips they were inches away. They could feel each others breathes as they panted heavily from their motions. Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's hips and Akaashi put his hands on Bokuto's chest giving him some support. Bokuto smiled at him and then brought him closer so Akaashi was laying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi and squeezed him tight. Akaashi felt chills rolling up his spine form the close contact. In this moment he knew he chose correctly in opening up again. Bokuto was the one and he knew it. Bokuto looked at his clock and saw that it was 12 am. 

"It's getting late, are you tired? We can go to bed now if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

The tow boys got up to brush their teeth and Bokuto got the hair gel out of his hair letting it fall down. After they were done they hopped back into bed. Bokuto pulled off his shirt as he liked to sleep shirtless and got into bed. Akaashi blushed a lot at the sight of the very muscular man in front of him. Bokuto looked over at the blushing boy looking away from him and laughed a bit. He opened the covers prompting for Akaashi to come over. Akaashi made his way over to him and got in the bed. Bokuto was laying on his back and Akaashi snuggled up against his side. Bokuto put and arm over Akaashi and held him close. He then turned off the lights and closed his eyes.

"Good night 'Kasshi."

"Good night Bokuto, sweet dreams."

Akaashi felt Bokuto squeeze him a bit and then they were off to sleep. Before Akaashi closed his eyes he thought to himself, another two off the list.


	8. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi learns a little about Bokuto's past relationship. Akaashi is there to finally comfort Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my pretty readers! Here is another chapter! So sorry for no updates yesterday, I had a lot going on. Let's get to it though! Happy reading.

Heather - Conan Gray 

Bokuto was shook awake. He opened his eyes and saw that Kuroo was who was in front of him. He was on his side with his arm slung over Akaashi's waste. 

"Bro, what are you doing still asleep we have practice."

"Oh shoot!"

Bokuto gently moved his arm from Akaashi and got up to change and get his bag for practice. Once he was set Kuroo told him he packed his a water bottle already. Before he left he looked at his sleeping boyfriend on his bed. He quickly for out a sticky note and wrote something quickly. He set it near his phone on the side table and kissed his forehead before heading out to the car. Bokuto decided to drive this time. They were driving to where the gym was very fast since they were late.

"Alright lets head out."

"So, how was last night Bo?"

"It was so good. Akaashi and I are finally together now, like officially."

"Man that's so great for you. I am so happy for you."

"I know. I have a good feeling about him Kuroo. I think he is finally the one."

"That is great news Bo, but just be careful, I just don't want you to get hurt again like last time."

"Akaashi is nothing like Yukie, he's different I just know it."

Kuroo smiled at him. But he thought about the heartbreak that he went through with Yukie, it was not good. He just wishes that he was right about Akaashi.

Akaashi got up at around 9:30. He saw that Bokuto was not in bed. He reached over to where his phone was and saw a sticky note was left for him.

Hey babe,  
Forgot that I had morning practice so I will be home around 11. Have some breakfast with Kenma and wait for me! I'll see you soon ;)

That was the first time Bokuto had called him babe, and he didn't mind it at all. He got up and headed downstairs. He saw Kenma sitting at the island table in the kitchen doing some homework. When Kenma heard him walk downstairs he gave him a small smile. 

"Hey Akaashi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you for asking."

"The boys are out at their practice, they should be home around 11."

"Oh I know, Bokuto left me a note this morning."

"Do you want anything? I just made some coffee, it's still in the pot."

"That would be great thanks."

Akaashi got a mug out of the cupboard and pored him self some nice warm coffee. When he took a sip he felt instant joy. He sat down next to Kenma putting his mug down as well. 

"So, how was last night?"

"Oh it was very nice. Bokuto and I are official now."

"That is very nice to hear, I knew I had a good feeling about you."

"Oh, well thank you. So what are you working on?''

"Just some studying for a test I have on Thursday. I'm a software engineer major."

"Oh, that is very cool."

"Thanks. So, how do you like dating Bokuto?''

"He is very fun and different. He is so lovable and energetic. It is very different but it's a good different. Where were you and Kuroo last night?"

"It was our anniversary last night. We were celebrating three years together so we went out to a nice restaurant. We came back around 11 after going for a few drinks after dinner."

"So how did you and Kuroo meet?"

"We went to high school together. I was a setter on the team, I found Kuroo cute but I never said anything. He graduated first since I'm a year younger but before he left he kissed me and told me to find him when I graduated. So I chose to go to the same University as him and now we are here three years later."

"That is very nice way to meet. I used to be a setter too. I quit in the beginning of high school though."

"Bokuto would be excited if he knew that."

"I actually told him and he was very surprised."

"I will warn you though, Kuroo is very protective of his best friend, so if he tries to talk to you about intentions, it's just out of love for his best friends feelings."

"Has Bokuto had his heart broken before?"

"Yes, there was a girl named Yukie. She was the only other girl he had dated. They were together for about 3 and a half years until something happened. I won't tell you because you should hear it from Bokuto, but, I will tell you that it absolutely wrecked him. But, I will keep an eye on Kuroo because he can be very intimidating."

"Thank you for the heads up. If he would have come to me without that warning I might have had a panic attack."

Kenma smiled and went back to studying. Akaashi told him that he didn't want to bother him anymore. Kenma said he wasn't but Akaashi still felt bad. He went back upstairs because he forgot he had another essay to write. He poured another cup of coffee before heading back upstairs. When he did he put his coffee on the side table and got his laptop out of his bag. He sat back on the bed and opened his computer. He started to write to make the time go by. He put off what Kenma had told him before for now. Akaashi kept writing not noticing the door slamming shut indication that the boys were home. 

"Hey Kenma, how are you kitten."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

Kuroo kissed the top of his head and walked to get some water. Bokuto came in and immediately started to get some eggs going as the boys were starving after a three hour practice.

"I'm gonna go take a shower real quick Bo, but make me some scrambled?''

''You know it."

"Thanks bro."

Kenma got wide eyed since he forgot that Akaashi was upstairs. He rushed up to try and get to his first before he got to Akaashi, it was too late. Akaashi was on Bokuto's bed but was startled when he heard someones voice clear.

"Oh, hello Kuroo."

"So what are your intentions with my best friend?"

"Um, I don't..."

"Listen here, Bokuto is a happy guy. He is one to never get down and even if he does he never shows it. Bo has been hurt before and I don't want him to get hurt again, so, if you hurt him in anyway so help me god I will never let you into his life again. Got it."

Akaashi gulped. Kuroo was face to face with Akaashi with a death glare. Kenma wasn't kidding about him being intimidating. Akaashi suddenly felt his heart rate got faster. He was starting to panic, he didn't know how to answer this, how could he answer it. I mean, they only started dating. Akaashi started to fiddle with his fingers hard and he looked away from Kuroo's stare. 

"Kuroo, enough."

It was Kenma.

"Kenma, babe..."

"I don't care, go take your shower like you said you would."

Kuroo looked back at Akaashi one more time with poison in his stare and then left. Kenma entered and saw that Akaashi was on the verge of a small panic attack. Kenma sat next to him to try and comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I should have come sooner to stop him."

"No no, it's not your fault really,"

Kenma put a hand on Akaashi's to have him stop fiddling with his fingers.

"I know that Kuroo is scary, but he really means well. Ask Bokuto about Yukie. He will open up to you. I will try and keep Kuroo in check I promise. I am so sorry again."

"Okay, and again it's not your fault. I am bad with confrontation so this is how I know how to react."

Kenma squeezed his hands to give him reassurance that he will be okay. Kenma got up and headed back downstairs. Akaashi felt his heartbeat quicken again. He knows that Bokuto was worth everything, but what if Akaashi wasn't enough for Bokuto? What if he wasn't like Yukie? Akaashi tried to calm down ad write a bit more but failed to focus well. But he kept on writing to try and keep his mind off of what just happened. 

Bokuto finished his eggs and toast and headed up to his bedroom where Akaashi was waiting for him. When he entered he saw Akaashi writing on his bed. Bokuto put his bag down and sat beside Akaashi. He put his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Hey babe, how are you? Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I have an essay to write so I was just going to eat later."

Akaashi's eyes were glued to the screen. Bokuto could see that something was up. He put his hand on Akaashi's to stop his furious typing.

"Hey, lets stop for a bit."

Akaashi sighed and let Bokuto shut his computer and put it to the side. Akaashi didn't look at him when the computer was gone.

"What's wrong babe?"

Akaashi took his hands and started to fiddle with them.

"Come on Akaashi, you have to talk to me."

Akaashi still didn't look up.

"What happened with you and Yukie?"

Bokuto inhaled sharply. He then looked down himself. Akaashi fiddle even harder at his reaction to the question.

"I met her in high school. She was our team manager. We were in the same grade, she confessed to me in the middle of our second year. I thought she was cute and nice so we started dating. We graduated together and went to the same university. We were together for 3 and a half years. But then, she um. She cheated on me with one of my friends Washio. So we broke up in my second year."

Akaashi kept fiddling wit his fingers through the entire story. He didn't know what to say.

"Who told you about Yukie?''

"Kenma."

"Oh, and I'm guessing Kuroo gave you a talk about your intentions with me."

Akaashi could only nod his head. Bokuto looked down but then was startled when Akaashi slung his arms around his neck and brought him close. Bokuto was surprised at first but then returned the hug.

"I am so sorry about Yukie."

"No, it's fine. Besides, I have you now."

Akaashi chuckled at this a bit. He hugged him tighter not wanting to let him go.

"Akaashi?"

"I don't want to break your heart, but I don't know if I will ever be enough for you. I'm a mess and you're always here to pick up the pieces. I don't know if you are going to get fed up with it"

Bokuto pushed him back locking eyes with Akaashi, He looked away but Bokuto lifted his chin up to face him.

"Look at me. I have only been dating you for about 11 hours now but I know for sure you are nothing like her. You are so much for me and all that I could wish for. You need to understand this Akaashi. You are enough ad that's all I can ask for."

Akaashi smiled at him. Bokuto brought him close and hugged him. Little did they know that Kuroo was at the door listening in on their conversation. Kuroo headed to his and Kenma's room to find Kenma on the bed. 

''I think I overreacted with Akaashi, I think he will be good for Bokuto."

"I am happy you see it my way."

"You would never leave me right kitten?"

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, he was going to sat stop calling me that but then he locked eyes with Kuroo. He realized that he would never leave him, ever."

"Never."

Kuroo smiled and bent down to kiss the man on their shared bed. 

Akaashi let Bokuto take a shower since he stunk from his three hour practice. Akaashi wrote his esssy until he was done in the shower. Akaashi looked down to give Bokuto some privacy but looked up at the half naked man to see that he was just as muscular in the back as he was in the front. Bokuto and Akaashi decided that they were both still tired, so they decided to take a nap for a little while. They cuddled up and drifted off to sleep knowing that they had each others hearts secured.


	9. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween comes around and the four go to a part and meet up with the other couples. Akaashi gets a bit jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers. Here's another chapter for you all! There is slight reference to past self harm, just references to scars, so please read with caution! Again so sorry for not updating on Friday, but I hope this makes up for it! Happy reading.

Cigarettes on Patios - BabyJake

Halloween came around the corner fast. Bokuto was planning on taking Akaashi to Oikawa and Iwaizumi's costume party. Akaashi didn't know if he really wanted to go since he was piled on with homework from the week before. Halloween luckily landed on a Saturday night so it was the perfect night for a party. Bokuto and Kuro decided to go as Dwight and Jim from The Office. Kuroo was Dwight while Bokuto was Jim. Akaashi didn't want to dress up but Bokuto convinced him in wearing his old high school volleyball uniform Akaashi had to wear his own shorts since Bokuto's were too big, he tied the jersey on the side to make it a bit tighter. Bokuto did not like this idea so he loosened it a bit so Akaashi's body wasn't completely shown off, his legs were out but his thighs were covered since he still had some scars. Bokuto finally saw the scars on his thighs and there were a lot more there than there were on his wrists and fore arms. Akaashi was sitting when he saw them, he knelt down and started to kiss his thighs. They had never done anything like that so Akaashi was very flustered by his actions. Bokuto liked to make Akaashi flustered but then he remembered that they had to be somewhere soon so he stopped his actions and whispered in Akaashi's ear that he will save that for later. They met Kuroo and Kenma downstairs. Kuroo looked very nice in his Dwight costume and Kenma decided to go as toad since he always played him while playing Mario cart. Bokuto drove to the party in Monty and was the designated driver. When they got there the house was already packed. They got in and loud music was blaring. They saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the dance floor. They decided to go as Ash and Pikachu, Oikawa was Pikachu while Iwaizumi was Ash. Oikawa saw them enter and they both walked over to the four of them.

"Good to see you could make it. How's it going Bo-chan?"

"Good Oikawa, love the couples costume."

Oikawa hung on Iwaizumi's shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

"Iwa-chan looks so good as Ash. accept he's not a catcher." 

He winked at them and Iwaizumi looked at him angrily.

"I swear to god shittykawa you will be the death of me.''

"Yeah but you still love me."

"That I do."

Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss Oikawa. After they told them to go and get s drink from the kitchen. Bokuto put an arm around Akaashi's waist and led him into the Kitchen. Oikawa saw this and stopped Kenma before he left with them.

"Are Akaashi and Bo-chan together?"

"Yes, they started dating last week."

"I can't believe that Akaashi kept that from me."

"Do you even have his number?"

"No. But he should still keep me in the loop."

Kenma rolled his eyes and went to get a beer from the fridge. When he walked in he saw that Akaashi was with Bokuto. Akaashi had a red cup in his had and Bokuto was talking to him. Kenma felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see it was Suga.

"Hey Kenma, I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, Tetsu made me come."

Suga looked up and saw Akaashi was here. Bokuto put his arm around Akaashi's waist again and pulled him close. Bokuto smiled at him and Akaashi smiled back.

"Kenma, are they together?"

"Yes, they got together last week."

"What! How could you keep this from me? I thought we were friends."

"It's not something I should go around telling everyone."

Suga looked back up again. Akaashi was talking to Bokuto and Bokuto was smiling wide with every word that came out of his mouth. Suga realized they looked very good together. They were both laughing now from god knows what. Suga was happy to see the hermit come out of his shell a bit. And Bokuto was a good candidate to help him with it. The party went on. Akaashi drank a lot more than he thought he would and he was warm with beer. Bokuto was sitting with him near the dance floor entertaining Akaashi because he knew he didn't really like to dance. Akaashi knew that Bokuto wanted to go dance so he pushed him to. Bokuto passed it off as to not wanting to leave him but Akaashi insisted. Bokuto was dancing with Kuroo, Oikawa, Suga, and Iwaizumi. Akaashi smiled as he saw his boyfriend dancing and having fun. He was a bit hazy from the alcohol though and he was getting worse by the minute. He sat with Kenma and they talked with each other to keep them entertained. Kenma got up to get them another drink, Akaashi looked at his phone real quick but then looked back up and his eyes went wide. There was very attractive girl pulling Bokuto by the shoulder trying to make him turn towards her. She tried to kiss him. Akaashi got up not wanting to see the outcome. Bokuto pushed her away. She looked confused.

"What the fuck Bo? You like kissing me."

"I'm in a relationship now Kaori. Sorry."

Bokuto looked over to where Akaashi was and saw he wasn't there. Bokuto looked around trying to find the number 5 on someones back. Kaori tried to bring him back but he pushed her off to try and find his boyfriend. Bokuto couldn't find him. He got out his phone and texted everyone.

\- Guys, Kaori tried to kiss me and I think Akaashi saw. I can't find him anywhere please help.

\- On it.

\- You got it Bo

\- We will look outside now.

Bokuto sighed and kept looking for his lost boyfriend. While he was looking Akaashi was sitting outside of the house. It was a cold crisp night though and all he was wearing was a short sleeve and shorts. Someone came over and sat next to him.

"You cold?"

Akaashi looked over and saw someone he had never met before. He has black hair and a grin like the chreshire cats. 

"A bit."

"I'm Daishou, why don't we go inside and I can help you warm up."

He leaned closer to Akaashi but he moved away from him. Akaashi felt a bit of panic coming on. 

"Come on, lets go have some fun huh?"

Akaashi felt very uncomfortable. He got up but Daishou grabbed onto him.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend I need to get back to."

"Come on, we're having fun here aren't we..."

Daishou felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked past his shoulder and saw that Oikawa was there.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he has a boyfriend." He leaned down face to face with the black haired man. "Why don't you just leave here. No one liked a rapist. And I swear to god if you so happen to touch him again I will hunt you down and ruin your life so easily, it would be like cutting cake."

Daishou got panicked and let go of Akaashi and ran off to god knows where. Akaashi was standing looking at Oikawa shaking a bit from what just happened. Oikawa rushed over to him helping him sit down and trying to calm him down. Oikawa texted the group chat.

\- We are outside in the front. Bo, get here now Akaashi is panicking.

\- On my way now.

Oikawa put his phone away and went back to Akaashi. He was still shaking from the situation and from the cold. Bokuto was there in no time with a hoodie he got from his car and the rest of the group.

"Tooru!"

They all got there to see a shaking Akaashi. He wasn't hyperventilating so that was a better sign that he wasn't in full panic mode. Oikawa moved out of the way and knelt down to face Akaashi.

"Hey babe, I'm here now okay. Here put this on, you must be freezing."

Akaashi did as he was told and scrunched the sleeves so his hands weren't showing. Bokuto sat next to him and Akaashi leaned his head on Bokuto's shoulder. He grabbed onto his waist and held him close.

"What happened Oikawa?"

"That dick Daishou came and tried to get Akaashi alone. I was here to stop him but Akaashi was very uncomfortable with the situation so he was panicking a bit."

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go home. Kuroo do you and Kenma want to come too? It's getting late."

''Yeah, we'll come with you. Come on, let's go."

Bokuto helped Akaashi up but he was still panicking a bit so he wasn't walking well. Bokuto swiftly picked him up bridal style and they headed to the car. Bokuto hadn't drank any beer that night so he was fine to drive. He put Akaashi in the from seat and got in himself. Bokuto put his hand on Akaashi's leg and it seemed to help him calm down a bit. When they got home Bokuto carried Akaashi up to their room. He got him into bed to warm him up since he was still cold. Bokuto held onto him tight until he calmed down enough so they could talk.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling now?''

''Better, Bokuto, I left because I saw that girl trying to kiss you. I want you to know I am not mad because I know you wouldn't kiss her back. I was jealous so I left to get some fresh air. I don't care that she tried to kiss you, I just wanted to be the one who got to kiss you."

Bokuto hugged him even tighter. 

"I didn't kiss her at all baby. I told her that I was yours and yours only. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine Bokuto."

Akaashi leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. Bokuto gladly kissed him back. When they parted they smiled at each other.

"Hey, since it's still Halloween, let's go get some candy and spend some time with Kuroo and Kenma to calm you down. How does that sound?"

"That sounds very nice Bokuto."

They got up and got out of their costumes. Akaashi was in some sweatpants and Bokuto's hoodie and Bokuto got in some shorts and a hoodie. They found the other two in their bedroom curled up watching a scary movie. 

"Hey, wanna go get some candy from the corner store and finish that movie downstairs?"

Both boys looked up at each other and smiled. They nodded in unison. They walked to the small corner store around the corner of their house. Kuroo and Bokuto loved anything with chocolate in it while Kenma and Akaashi didn't prefer them. They were more into fruity candy. The got two huge assorted bags of candy that had both chocolate and fruity in them so they went home to devour it. When they got there they cuddled up on the couch. Akaashi had his legs over Bokuto's lap because Bokuto pulled them there and a big fuzzy blanket on them. On the other side Kenma was curled up against Kuroo's side with his arm around him holding him by the waits. They also had the other big fuzzy blanket on them. They restarted Sinister because they were a third of the way through and they knew Bokuto would ask questions. They ate the candy and were very scared with the pop up scares throughout the film. They all love scary movies though so they enjoyed it very much. After they were done they said good night and headed up to their bedrooms. But before they went to bed they all brushed their teeth and Bokuto ungelled his hair. After they heading into their rooms. When Bokuto closed the door hr brought Akaashi close and kissed him quick before they got into bed. 

"What was that for?"

"Thanking you for trusting me. I didn't do it before so I wanted to do it now."

"I will always trust you because I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Bokuto smiled and brought him in for another kiss. They parted and headed into bed. They laid on their sides and Bokuto had his arm around Akaashi's waist bringing him closer. He nuzzled his face into Akaashi's neck.

"Good night babe, sweet dreams."

"Good night Bokuto."

And with that they drifted off to sleep happy.


	10. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid terms start rolling around and Akaashi and Bokuto get stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers. Thank so much for reading! Here is another chapter, happy reading!!

Sweater Weather - The Neighborhood

Mid terms were just around the corner. Akaashi had been hidden away in his apartment studying and finishing three essays that were 20 pages long. He would replace sleep with coffee so he made sure he aced all of his exams. Bokuto would text Akaashi here and there but Akaashi would barley answer because he was so held up with studying and finishing his essays. It was about 2 in the afternoon when he heard a small knock on his door. He stopped his furious typing and got up to see who it was. He opened the door to see a smiling Bokuto with coffee, food, and his backpack standing right in front of him.

"Bokuto? What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

"Oh, Suga gave me the apartment number. He let me in as well. I just haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to surprise you!"

"Oh, okay. Come in."

Bokuto came in, took off his shoes and looked around at the small apartment. It wasn't as run down and others but it was not as big as others either. There was a small living room with a couch and tv. The kitchen was in front near where the door was. Then there was a very small hallway leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Bokuto turned into the kitchen and put the coffee (for Akaashi, he got a tea) and the food down on the table. Akaashi closed the door when Bokuto came in and walked past him.

"Make yourself at home Bokuto."

He was headed towards his room. Bokuto grabbed him by his arm to stop him. Akaashi turned around and Bokuto saw him up close. He was worn out and looked tired. He had very visible bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't gotten out of his pjs for days.

"What no kiss?''

Akaashi smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Bokuto put his hands on his waist pulling him closer. They pulled away and Akaashi smiled and then patted Bokuto on the arm and turned back in the direction of his room. Bokuto stopped him again and turned him. He crossed his arms and had a more serious face on this time.

"When was the last time you have eaten?"

Akaashi though and then looked down, he hadn't eaten all day and only had a small dinner last night at 5. Bokuto sighed and brought him to the kitchen table. Bokuto got some nice ramen for them to eat. Bokuto gave Akaashi the coffee and he sipped the hot drink with joy. He gave him a bowl of noodles next and a pair of chopsticks. 

"Now Akaashi, you may not leave until you finish your ALL of your lunch. And after that you and I are taking a little nap..."

"But Bokuto I have to study..."

"NO BUTS. I have spoken and you look like you haven't slept in days. Now eat up."

Akaashi sighed in defeat. He ate the yummy ramen and sipped his coffee. Once he finished Bokuto inspected his bowl. When he deemed it fine, Bokuto cleaned up a bit. While Bokuto cleaned Akaashi slipped away and went back to his room to write his essay. Bokuto found him at his desk. He snuck up behind him and closed his computer gently. Akaashi faced him with a pout but Bokuto dismissed it and pulled him into bed. Bokuto sat down and Akaashi was sitting on his lap.

"I told you we were going to take a nap after we eat. You need sleep Akaashi. Caffeine will only take you so far."

"But Bokuto I have so much to..."

"Ah ah ah, what did I say before?"

"No buts." Akaashi said in a defeated voice.

"That's right. Now, I am going to set a timer for 2 hours. After that you are free to work. I have to study too but you need to take better care of yourself."

Akaashi nodded. He knew it wasn't healthy to do what he does but he needed to get really good grades this quarter. Bokuto laid back on the bed. Akaashi crawled right next to him snuggling up against Bokuto. He kissed him on the top of his head and pulled him in tight.

"Now, close your eyes and take a rest okay? It will go by fast I promise."

Akaashi nodded and he closed his eyes finally letting sleep engulf him for the first time in a while. 

\------------------

Akaashi woke up to a blaring alarm. He reached over to where the noise was coming from and turned it off. He looked at the time and saw that it was 5pm. He rubbed his head a bit to wake him up. He looked at Bokuto who was still asleep. He decided to let him sleep a bit longer, he didn't want to wake him. He looked down at the sleeping man and saw how gorgeous he looked. Akaashi knew that Bokuto was attractive, but now that he was this close to him, he really noticed how attractive he was. Akaashi slipped from his grip and stood up. He stretched a bit and bent down and kissed Bokuto on the forehead. After he went to his desk and opened his laptop. He was only on page 12 of 20 of his second essay and he still had to study for his other classes for their exams. He typed away as his essay trying to get it done. He never looked at the clock when he worked because he didn't want to know how much time is remaining to study. He was on page 17 when he heard a shuffling from his bed. He looked over and saw Bokuto getting up from his nap. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. He turned back to his computer and clicked save just in case it exited out and went over to sit next to his boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed him as he sat down.

"How was your nap Bokuto?''

"It was very relaxing. Did you sleep for at least 2 hours?"

"Yes, you were still sleeping though so I went back to studying. I didn't want to wake you."

Bokuto smiled and brought him in for another kiss. It was a little longer than the first one but just as loving. Akaashi pulled away and smiled.

"Okay, I need to study and finish my essays and you need to study as well."

"Awwwww, but studying is so boring. I just want to stay here and cuddle his you 'Kaashi. Please!?" Bokuto started to get pouty.

"How about this. You and I get through some good studying time, and then you can sleep over tonight. How does that sound?"

Bokuto lit up so quickly. He got out his note book and computer so fast that Akaashi was surprised to see him studying in under five seconds. Akaashi smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Bokuto smiled at his and went back to studying. Akaashi got up and went back to his own. He wanted to at least finish one essay and get through half of the other one. He got to writing quickly. He got into a grove and finished the last three pages. He revised it and found it good enough for now. He decided to move on and revise it once more tomorrow before turning it in. Akaashi went on to the next 20 page essay he had due soon. Half way through the 10 pages he heard a groan from the bed. He turned around to see Bokuto struggling a bit. He got up and went over to look at what Bokuto was doing. Akaashi sat down next to Bokuto and looked at his material. He was studying anatomy and seemed like he was going to have a test on it.

"The human body has so many things in it. Why does it have to be this hard Akaashi?" He leaned his head against Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi took Bokuto's hand in his to provide some comfort for him

"It's okay Bokuto. Here, why don't I help you for a little bit."

"Really! You would do that for me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I help you?"

"Okay okay. So right now we are learning about all the muscles and bones in the body. I have the most trouble with these but I am good on the other parts like the organs and such. But mostly I have trouble with memorizing where everything is."

"Okay. Have you tried doing flash cards?"

"Yeah, but I can't get those down either."

"Maybe you need a better way of writing them."

Bokuto was confused about his statement. Akaashi took his pen from his hand and one of the note cards. He put down the name of the bone and on the back it was the place where it was. He showed Bokuto how different methods of studying and writing can help with memorization. Bokuto did this for the other bones in the body and as well as the muscles. Akaashi went back to his writing and left Bokuto to do his flash cards. Akaashi had four and a half pages down, only five and a half more. He got to typing quickly. He was having a bit of trouble phrasing the sentences and coming up with a good way of making his point in a clear and concise way. He was stuck but didn't realize that it was already 2 in the morning and he was seven pages done. Bokuto came up behind him and gently put his hands on his shoulders.

"Akaashi, it's time for bed. Come on, you can pick it up tomorrow after class."

"No, I at least have to get ten pages done. I'll be done soon, go to bed I will join you soon."

Bokuto was a bit annoyed with his push back. He stopped Akaashi from typing and closed his computer. Akaashi looked at him annoyed but Bokuto crossed his arms not looking amused himself. 

"I have to finish those pages to be on track for tomorrow."

"It is 2am. There is no arguing with this. We are going to bed, now."

Akaashi looked annoyed. He swiveled back to his desk and was about to open his computer. Bokuto slid him back and piked him up like he was nothing. He turned and flopped him on the bed. Akaashi tried to get up but Bokuto proceeded to flop on him gently to keep him down.

"Bokuto come on, I have to finish three more pages."

"Nope, time for sleep."

"No, time for me to finish three pages."

"Umm, I don't think so. Now, I am not moving so get comfortable."

Akaashi flopped down in frustration. Bokuto couldn't keep this up forever. Akaashi waited for a while but Bokuto was still up. He didn't sleep until Akaashi was asleep. Akaashi sighed and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Ready to go to bed now?"

"Yes."

Bokuto smiled with glee. He got up and Akaashi moved to the side of the small bed. Bokuto pulled the comforter up and then wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him on his cheek. Akaashi still defeated only putting a hand on the arm wrapped around him.

"It's for the best. We need sleep so we can function well. Your first class is cancelled tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, my professor said to take the day off since exams are in three days and we have a lot of essays to write."

"Okay, I don't have class either because mine got sick. So, we are gonna sleep in tomorrow, have a good breakfast, and then get back to studying. How does that sound?"

"Actually very nice."

"Yeah doesn't it. Man, I am the best at planning."

Akaashi chuckled at his comment. 

"Yes, yes you are."

Bokuto kissed his cheek and then snuggled up against Akaashi. 

"Good night Bokuto."

"Good night Akaashi."

And with that the two boys drifted off to sleep.


	11. Mid terms suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has not left Akaashi's apartment. They have been studying but Bokuto has a bit of trouble so Akaashi helps him and keeps him occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers! So sorry for no update yesterday. I have a physics retake to study for, any who, here is another chapter. Happy reading!

I Like Me Better - Lauv

Mid terms start in 2 days. It was Saturday and Bokuto hasn't left Akaashi's apartment in three days. They would go to class and then Bokuto would come back and flop down on the couch after practice. Akaashi wondered why he didn't go back to his house where it is probably more comfortable. Akaashi's apartment was very old and cold. Akaashi usually ran cold so he didn't mind it as much but Bokuto was cold all the time. It was also small. Akaashi only had a twin bed and Bokuto refused to sleep in the guest room since he wanted to make sure Akaashi slept and didn't work all through the night. Akaashi had no idea on why Bokuto would want to stay in this run down place while he could be warm and in a big house instead. What he didn't know was the Bokuto was planning on asking him to come move in with him at the end of mid terms. Yes it was very early but who cares. Bokuto fell hard for Akaashi, and this shit hole he lives in can not be good at all. So they spent their time together stressing and studying. 

It was 6 pm on a Saturday night and Bokuto was having a lot of trouble trying to figure out something from his chicken scratch hand writing. He texted Oikawa but he only responded with a selfie and said "I'm winging it on the test". Bokuto was pissed. He was trying to figure this shit out for a good hour now. He was on Akaashi's bed while the other male was at his desk typing away at his last essay. Bokuto flopped down on the bed and groaned a very loud groan. Akaashi swiveled a bit and finished the sentence he was working on and the hit save. He got up and flopped down on his boyfriend. Bokuto had his eyes closed but put his arms around the smaller man and hugged him tightly.

"How's the studying going?"

"Terrible, I can't figure something out and Oikawa isn't any help."

"Do you want me to try and help you?"

"Would you? I don't want to keep you from finishing your essay."

"It's fine, I needed a small break anyway."

Bokuto looked up at him and smiled. He hugged him even tighter.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"A couple of times."

The two boys laughed and then got up. They sat next to each other and Bokuto handed him the paper he was trying to look at. Akaashi couldn't read it so he got his glasses from his desk and sat down again to try and decipher the writing in front of him.

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

"I have always had them I just never wear them."

"I think you should wear them more often." Bokuto leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"We can do that later."

Bokuto pouted a bit but it wasn't as bad as his episode can be. Akaashi looked at it and saw that the notes were about how to properly tape and diagnose injuries. Akaashi explained and Bokuto widened his expression and realizing that that was the notes about. Bokuto rewrote the note again in semi nicer writing. Akaashi helped him as best as he could. One thing Akaashi learned with Bokuto was that his studying was better when he talk about it out loud. Akaashi spent some time letting Bokuto talk it out with him He understood the material and Akaashi could see that. Once he deemed Bokuto was all set with that material they went to the flash cards he had made three nights ago with the muscle and bone material. Akaashi helped him with the flash cards and Bokuto knew many of them, adding that to good Bokuto studying habits. He had only missed 5 cards out of the 602 of them. Bokuto was very proud of himself and Akaashi was even prouder. They did the flash cards one more time and then Akaashi had to go back to his essay. He was only on page 10 of 25. He kick himself for leaving this one for last. Akaashi furiously typed on his computer and tried to get at least fifteen or sixteen pages done before the night ended. Bokuto kept studying and looking over his notes just in case he missed something. Akaashi rubbed his shoulders a bit to free some of the tension that was in his muscles. Bokuto looked up to see the distress in his boyfriend. Akaashi worked very hard but he wasn't very good at taking breaks and Bokuto knew that about him. He got his phone out from his pocket and looked at the time. It was 10:30 already. Bokuto started to put some of his things away to make space for the both of them. Bokuto got up from the bed and went over to Akaashi. He leaned down and kissed his cheek while rubbing his shoulders.

"Akaashi babe, it's 10:30, we should head to bed soon."

"I am only on page 14, I need to get to page 16 tonight so I have enough time to study tomorrow as well as finish and revise the essay."

"I know babe, but you still have to sleep."

"I know I know. I''ll be done soon."

"Okay."

Bokuto went over and opened his material again just skimming it but mostly looking up at Akaashi typing away. An hour past and he was still working. Bokuto got up and was on a mission to put him to bed.

"Hey, it's been an hour. I think it's time to sleep now."

"I am almost done with page 18, just a few more minutes Bokuto."

"No Akaashi, it's time to go to bed, you have classes in the morning and you need some sleep."

"No I'm almost..."

"Akaashi, bed, now."

Akaashi sighed and left Bokuto shut his computer after he hit save. Akaashi got up and went to the bathroom with his boyfriend to brush his teeth. Bokuto had his hair down today too stressed to put it up for the day. While they were brushing their teeth Bokuto put and hand on Akaashi's hip and pulled him close. Akaashi put his head on Bokuto's muscular chest. Bokuto rubbed Akaashi's hip in comfort.

"I'm sorry I got snappy. I just get in the zone easily and I don't know when to stop."

"No, you're fine Akaashi. I just wanna make sure you get your sleep."

Akaashi looked up at him and smiled. When they were both done in the bathroom they headed back to the small room. They both changed into more comfortable sleep wear. Akaashi turned away giving Bokuto some privacy and because he was still a bit embarrassed to see him semi naked when they changed. Before Akaashi put on one of his old hoodies Bokuto stopped him and handed him the red one he was wearing. Akaashi was a bit confused because he knew how cold Bokuto got on these cold nights in his very cold apartment.

"It's fine. I thought it would help you sleep a bit better."

Akaashi smiled at him and put it on right away keeping the hood up. Akaashi then walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Bokuto was a little confused but returned the hug anyway.

"Thank you for being my rock Bokuto."

"Any time 'Kaashi. I'll be here for you when ever you need me."

Akaashi looked up at him and smiled. Bokuto returned his gesture with a wide grin like he always wears. Akaashi stood on his tip toes and reached up to kiss his boyfriend. Bokuto held him close while the kissed deeply. When they pulled away Akaashi was blushing. He looked away but Bokuto brought his gaze back up. 

"You always look away. Why do you keep looking away?"

"I'm sorry, just a force of habit when my anxiety comes up a bit."

"I know, but there should be no reason on why you need to look away. I love looking at you. Never forget that my pretty little writer."

Akaashi giggled at that a bit. He kept his eye contact this time.

"Alright, enough stalling. We need to go to bed now."

"Okay Bokuto."

They climbed into bed and snuggled up under the comforter. Bokuto turned off the light on the night stand and put his arm over Akaashi's waist puling him even closer. Bokuto knew he wanted to be right here all the time. So he made a decision.

"Hey Akaashi?"

"Yes Bokuto?"

"After midterms are done, do you maybe wanna move into the house with Kuroo, Kenma, and me?"

Akaashi shifted so he was looking at Bokuto.

"I mean, it's just because I have loved these past few days. I know it is really early and we have only been dating for like 2 weeks now. But I really like you and I love sleeping next to you every night so, do you wanna move in?"

Akaashi hesitated a bit. "Yes, I would love to move in with you guys."

"THAT'S AMAZING!!"

"Shhhhhh, these walls are paper thin. And anyway my lease is up by the end of mid terms so it works out perfectly."

"That is amazing 'Kaashi. I can't wait."

"Me either."

Akaashi laid back down on his side and Bokuto pulled him closer. Akaashi smiled to himself, he was going to move in with his boyfriend after dating fro only two and a half weeks. Akaashi smiled to him self as he felt Bokuto's breath even out meaning that he was sleeping. Akaashi was moving into a house with his boyfriend and out of this shit hole. Akaashi went to bed very happy and not stressing at all.


	12. Test day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test day comes and Akaashi doesn't feel like he did well while Bokuto meets him and thinks he did great. Bokuto tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers. Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Well, lets get to it, happy reading!

Hundred - Khalid

It was finally test day. Akaashi finished all his essays and Bokuto understood his material. Luckily both Bokuto and Akaashi's tests were all in one day since they had only three classes. They woke up on Monday morning and got ready as usual. Bokuto got up before Akaashi and made him his coffee. He also made some eggs and some toast. They sat down and ate their breakfast before heading out to go take their tests. Once they got to the Bokuto's building they stopped and said their goodbyes. Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a tight hug.

"You are going to do great today I just know it."

"Thank you Bokuto. I bet you are going to do just as well."

"Thanks. 'Kaashi. Now, go gettem.''

And with that Akaashi pulled away and started walking towards his hall to go take his test. He waved at Bokuto and then turned toward where he was walking. He got to the class with 5 minutes to spare. He decided to look over his notes on last time just to refresh his brain. When his professor said it was time to put his things away, he put it away and got out his pencil. The test was passed out and everyone started their test. 

After the test was over he headed to his next class. All classes were one after the other today since it was test day. Akaashi got there and took his test and after he went to his next class to take that one. At the end of the day both boys were tired and brain dead. Akaashi headed over to his apartment at 12:30. Akaashi was trying to calm down because he didn't think he did well at all in his two tests. Akaashi was curled up on the bathroom floor crying a bit because he felt he did so badly. About 30 minutes later Bokuto came into the apartment with a bag of food and coffee. 

"Akaashi, you here?"

Bokuto put the food and drinks on the table and walked around when he got no reply. He looked in the living room and in his bedroom and he wasn't there. Then he saw the light on in the bathroom. Bokuto opened the door slowly and found a crying Akaashi on the floor of the bathroom.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I did well on some of my tests."

Bokuto sat down next to Akaashi and put a strong arm abound his shoulders bringing him close to him. Bokuto hated seeing Akaashi cry and Akaashi hated being so weak near him. He hated how Bokuto was always the one to bring him up. He was a mess and he felt like Bokuto was going to get tired of picking him up.

"Oh, I'm sure you did great. Don't be so hard on yourself 'Kaashi."

"No you don't understand. I didn't do well I just know it."

Bokuto brought Akaashi into his lap. He held him close and let Akaashi cry it out. Akaashi kept his head on Bokuto's shoulder. He was still sniffling but his tears had stopped falling. Akaashi was still upset and a little frazzled but Bokuto's presence was all that he needed.

"Why do you put up with this?"

"Put up with what?"

Akaashi moved his head so he was looking at Bokuto. Akaashi's eyes were puffy and red and tear streaks stained his face. Bokuto rubbed Akaashi's side to provide a little comfort.

"Why do you put up with me? I am such a mess and there are probably other people who are enough for you. So why don't you try to find them?"

"Akaashi, I stay because I want to. I like you very much. You keep me grounded and help me when I need it. There is so much to you, and you are way more than enough for me. You need to understand that and I have told you this many times but you are. I like taking care of you because you don't do too well at it. So to see you relaxed and happy brings me joy. Akaashi, you are enough for me. You are everything."

Akaashi lunged forward to capture his boyfriends lips with his. The kiss was full of passion and lust. Akaashi never knew that he could love someone so much. Bokuto deepened the kiss by returning it and hugging his waist to keep him close. Akaashi pulled away and looked Bokuto right in the eyes.

"I love you Bokuto."

Bokuto's eyes widened. But when he registered what he just said, his mouth formed the widest smile Akaashi has ever seen. Bokuto captured Akaashi's lips again. Bokuto loved him too. He loved this man and he knew it from the very beginning. Akaashi was now straddling Bokuto's lap. The made the kiss more intense as Bokuto brushed Akaashi's lip asking to enter his mouth. Akaashi opened his mouth and Bokuto's tongue entered. Their tongues danced with each other. Both tasting each other and enjoying every moment of it. The two boy stayed like that for a long time. When they got tired they pulled away still keeping the closeness but panting as they were out of breathe. 

"I love you to Akaashi."

They looked at each other and for once Akaashi kept the eye contact this time. Bokuto smiled and then stared to kiss down Akaashi's jaw down to his neck. Akaashi's neck was his weakness but Bokuto didn't know that. When his tongue brushed the nook of his neck Akaashi let out a small whimper. Bokuto stopped and looked up at him with a devilish grin. 

"What was that? Are you sensitive here?" He moved closer to Akaashi's sweet spot. Akaashi tried pushing his head away but his head didn't move an inch. Bokuto got to his neck with ease and went back to the part he was just at. Bokuto kissed it and Akaashi went red. He then started to lick, kiss, and suck on it to give him a nice hickey. Akaashi was moaning slightly at the contact. Akaashi was very embarrassed with this. Once Bokuto pulled back he saw Akaashi was looking down and covering his face. Bokuto moves his hands and tilted his head up to meet his gaze. Akaashi was embarrassed but was also a little annoyed. The place Bokuto was on his neck was starting to redden, that was going to leave a very noticeable mark. 

"I'll need to remember that for later."

"Shut up Bokuto or else I won't move in with you."

"WHAT!! YOU HAVE TO YOU ALREADY SAID YOU WOULD."

"I know I know, I'm just joking with you."

"Hey, since mid terms are over and we have a week off, do you wanna start moving in today?"

"Yes! Although it's not going to be very hard because the furniture was already hear and then my mattress is going back to my parents house. The only other things I have if my books, blankets, and clothes so it's easy. We could probably do it all today."

"PERFECT. Let's start packing."

They got up from the floor and started to head out. Akaashi looked at his reflection in the mirror to see the damage Bokuto did. It was starting to get very red and turning purple. Akaashi groaned and went to go see Bokuto in his room. They got out the boxes he brought with him for his books and put them in there. Akaashi folded his sheets and blankets so they were ready to go. He was going to have his parents come pick up his mattress tomorrow, everything else was packed away and ready to go. Akaashi got a box and Bokuto got 2. They headed down the stairs only to bump into Suga and Oikawa.

"Oh hey guys what are you up to?"

"Hey Suga, I'm helping Akaashi move his stuff out."

"Hello, I'm here to Bochan."

"So where are you moving to Akaashi?"

"Um, Bokuto's house."

Suga and Oikawa's faces were priceless. They did not think they would hear that. Bokuto started laughing. He took his phone out to take a picture of their faces. Akaashi felt a blush come to his face and looked away. 

"That's great for you guys! Congrats."

"Thank you Suga."

The two smiled at the couple and kept walking in their direction while the couple headed to where Monty was parked. 

"Isn't it a little fast for them?"

"Oh hush Tooru, they are happy so you should be happy for them."

Oikawa shrugged and kept walking with Suga. Akaashi and Bokuto moved everything into Monty and headed off to the house after Akaashi met with the land lord telling her he was moving out a day early. Luckily she was nice, she was very old but apparently she always had a soft spot for Akaashi since he helped her with her groceries all the time. She was sad to see him go but she knew it was good for him. They arrived at the house ten minutes later. Bokuto asked Kuroo to help him move the boxes and he was happy to help. Kenma came out a bit later to see Akaashi.

"So you're moving in now?"

"Yes, I hope that it's okay with you and Kuroo."

"Oh no, we don't mind. We like having you here since you keep Bokuto in check."

"I am happy to be here, I love Bokuto, and how could I say no to him."

"So you finally said it to each other. Who said it first, was it Bokuto?"

"No, actually I said it."

Kenma stared at him surprised. He was sure that Bokuto was going to be the first one to say it. 

"Wow, that's really good for you."

"Thank you."

"Nice hickey too."

"Kenma!"

Kenma laughed at Akaashi's expression. He put his hand on his neck so it wasn't visible anymore. They walked into the house together once everything was brought into Bokuto's room. They decided to get Chinese tonight for food to celebrate Akaashi moving in. They ordered Lao mein, dumplings, rice, veggies, and egg rolls. The four boys devoured everything in little time. They were all happy and full. Kenma then suggested to go get ice cream to keep the celebration going. Everyone agreed, so the boys got their coats and shoes on and hopped into Kuroo's car Christopher. Christopher was a very nice black 2018 Volvo xc90. He was way nicer than run down Monty but Bokuto didn't need to know that. They got to the ice cream shop and they went in to order and sit down. Bokuto got a fudge sundae, Kuroo got a double chocolate fudge brownie, Kenma stuck to good old soft serve, and Akaashi got plain strawberry. They sat and enjoyed their ice cream and each others company. Kuroo had his arm around Kenma's shoulders while Kenma rested his head on Kuroo's chest. Akaashi was going the same but Bokuto had his hand on his waist and thigh. They all talked and laughed as Kuroo and Bokuto told stories about their past. They laughed very hard at almost everyone.

"No I swear to god you did! You tried to jump the fence when that dog was chasing us and your shorts got caught on the fence when you jumped it. Now these were the shorts he's had forever so they had a rip in them. So, the rip got stuck on the fence and they ripped right off! And get this, he was butt naked after the shorts ripped."

They all burst into laughter at the story being told. Akaashi and Kuroo could not breathe at the end of the fit. Bokuto was laughing the hardest by far, even Kenma was laughing hard. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto when he calmed down a bit.

"Why didn't you wear any boxers?''

"This shorts were really getting short so I didn't ever wear boxers under those. And that's why now I always leave the house with 2 pairs of boxers."

He put his hands on his waist and pushed his chest up looking like a proud super hero.

"You do understand that story was supposed to make you embarrassed."

"Well, if you have lived the life I have, you don't get embarrassed as much as much anymore."

The boys laughed at that. They decided to head back because it was 5 minutes until the shop closed and they felt bad for the little blond behind the counter nervously waiting for them to go. They waved goodbye and she waved back. The got into Kuroo's car a drove home. When they got their they all kicked off their shoes and headed to the couch to watch a movie all together. They decided to watch Scream since they were all in a scary mood even though it was November 6th. They curled up on each side of the couch and watched the movie. Akaashi didn't realized he was tired until he had the fuzzy white blanket on him. He was curled up on Bokuto's side with his arm around him and his hand on his waist, he was rubbing his waist in a soothing way that Akaashi loves. His eyes grew heavy and he closed them. No one seemed to notice because Akaashi was quiet as he usually was. Akaashi fell into a deep sleep half way though the movie. 

Once the rest of them finished Bokuto went to get up but Kenma stopped him. Bokuto was very confused at first but then he pointed down at Akaashi. Bokuto then saw he was fast asleep on his boyfriend. Bokuto smiled a wide smile looking at his peaceful boyfriend sleeping. Bokuto took Akaashi off of him and then carefully picked him up. He walked upstairs and gently put him in his bed with the white blanket. Bokuto knew Akaashi got cold at night so he put him under the comforter too. Bokuto went to brush his teeth really quick. He walked out and bumped into Kuroo.

"Sorry bro, didn't see you there."

"Nah you're fine. Hey, thanks for being cool with Akaashi moving in."

"No problem Bo. I think he's good for you and he makes a nice addition to the house."

Bokuto smiled and patted his best friend on the shoulder before returning to his room. He found Akaashi still asleep under the covers. He was smiling slightly probably dreaming of something nice. Bokuto took off his hoodie he was wearing and climbed into bed himself. He put his arm around Akaashi. He then heard something come form him.

"I love you too Bokuto." 

Akaashi said this very softly but Bokuto heard it in the dead silence. He was dreaming of Bokuto, how cute. Bokuto smiled and brought himself closer to his boyfriend. He kissed him on the cheek and then settled back down.

"Good night 'Kaashi, I love you."

Then Bokuto drifted off to sleep himself with a very wide smile on his face.


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a nightmare and Bokuto is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my pretty readers! I am so sorry for all this angst, I promise it gets very fluffy later on. So lets get to it, happy reading!

Stay With Me - Sam Smith

*In nightmare*

Akaashi was with Bokuto on the couch. Akaashi was on his side with Bokuto's arm around him with his hand on his waist like always. Akaashi looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. Bokuto looked down at him and kissed him lightly. Akaashi closed his eyes and kissed him back. When he pulled away and opened his eyes Bokuto was gone. Akaashi was very confused. He got up from the couch and started looking for him.

"Bokuto? Where are you? Bokuto?"

"You really though he would stay with you?" He knew that voice. Akaashi turned around and saw Konaho standing behind him with his arms crossed over his body.

"You think that someone would stay for you still? Don't you know that you are a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend and you will never be enough." He got closer to Akaashi. He backed up until he met a wall making his escape impossible. Akaashi was scared, Konaho leaned down so they were face to face now.

"You were never enough for me, what make you think that you will be for him?"

Akaashi was starting to hyperventilate now. He shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them again Konaho was gone. He went to the living room to find Bokuto but he wasn't there. He then traveled upstairs and found Bokuto in his room. 

"There you are, I was looking all over..."

"Akaashi, I want you out." Bokuto had his back to Akaashi.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I said I want you out. Out of my house, out of my life. I'm breaking up with you alright. You aren't the one I'm looking for. So get out."

Akaashi was now panicking. He didn't know what to do or say. He was frozen. Then he heard him again, right in his ear.

"See? What did I tell you, you will never be enough for anyone."

Akaashi started to shake. This couldn't be happening. Bokuto loved him and he loved Bokuto. Why is this happening? He couldn't breathe, everything was going black. He couldn't take it.

*End of nightmare*

"AKAASHI! WAKE UP."

Akaashi jolted awake. He was panting and his breathing was irregular. He was shaking a lot. His body was very cold probably from the sweat that covered his body. He looked down at the comforter he had in his hands. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping them. Akaashi then felt tears pricking the sides of his eyes and then streaming down his face and dropping on the blanket. Bokuto went to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Akaashi, you have to talk to me."

Akaashi was still breathing irregularly so he couldn't talk Bokuto brought him into his lap because he knew that helped him calm down better. Akaashi was still breathing very irregularly, it was scaring Bokuto a bit. He has never really seen Akaashi this upset. Bokuto rubbed his back in small circles and had his hand on his thigh as well. Akaashi tried to calm down his breathing but it wasn't working very well. Bokuto was starting to panic himself. He decided he needed a bit of help.

"TETSU! KENMA! COME QUICK, PLEASE."

Not long after a shirtless Kuroo and a fully clothed Kenma came to the front door opening it. They looked frantic, when they saw Akaashi on Bokuto's lap, they got worried and rushed over. They knelt in front of both boys on the bed.

"Bo, what happened? What's wrong with Akaashi?"

"I don't know, I think he had a nightmare but it turned into a panic attack when he woke up. His breathing hasn't gone down and his shaking is worse than the other times. Tetsu, Kenma, can you help at all?"

"We just have to make sure that he knows that we're here. Tetsu, go get him some water. Bokuto put his hand on your chest. Sometimes when I get them Tetsu helps me with breathing techniques. What helps most is breathing with another person. Make sure he can hear you."

Bokuto nodded. He took Akaashi's hand into his own and kissed it before he put it to his chest where his heart was. Bokuto then tried to look down.

"Hey babe, can you look at me?" No response or movement from Akaashi.

"Babe, you have to look at me. We need to calm down so we can talk for a little bit. Can you look up at me, please?"

Akaashi was still shaking and hyperventilating, but slowly, he lifted his head to meet Bokuto's gaze. Bokuto smiled a sad smile. He saw the tear streaks that stained his cheeks and the horror in his eyes. It broke Bokuto's heart to see this, it really did.

"Good, that's so good. Now, stay with me okay? Keep looking at me and listen to my voice. I'm right here with you."

Akaashi nodded so he knew he was listening. Bokuto counted down from three. Kenma helped him with the directed breathing. They took a deep breathe together for four seconds, held it for four seconds, breathed out for four seconds, and held the end of the breath for four seconds. This breathing technique was called box breathing. It took about 5 minutes for Akaashi to stop shaking and 10 to have his breathing regulated. Kenma rubbed his back in comfort while Bokuto and Akaashi did the box breathing. Once he was all calm he was exhausted. Kuroo put the water on the side table on Akaashi's side leaving it for when he needed it. Once he was all calm, Kenma and Kuroo left them alone so they could talk. Bokuto smiled and then mouthed a thank you to the other two. They smiled and walked out closing the door behind them. Bokuto looked down at the very tired Akaashi. He had his head on his chest breathing slowly with his eyes closed. Bokuto rubbed his thigh trying to get his attention. Akaashi stirred a bit and opened his eyes. 

"Hey baby, how are you feeling. Do you want some water?"

Akaashi could only nod right now. He weakly got out of his lap so Bokuto could get the water. He was sitting on the bed and Bokuto gave him the water. He took a small sip and relief came over him. He held the cold glass and looked down. Bokuto sat next to him and put his arm around him and his hand on his hip. Akaashi leaned on Bokuto. 

"I know you might not want to, but we have to talk about what you dreamt about."

Akaashi nodded and sighed. Bokuto took the glass of water and put it back on the side table on Akaashi's side.

"Um, I was with you on the couch but then you left. I went to go look for you but then I heard Konaho. He said that he didn't stay with me so why should you. He said that I wasn't enough for you and that I was a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend." He took a shaky breath. Bokuto put his hand on his thigh for comfort. "But then he disappeared so I went off to find you but when I did, you said you wanted me out of the house and your life. You said that I wasn't the one you were looking for so you broke up with me. So Konaho came back to taunt me about how I wasn't enough for you." 

Akaashi was now crying. He gripped onto Bokuto's sweatpants. He rolled his head so his face was in his chest. Bokuto pulled him into his lap. Akaashi was straddling Bokuto's legs. Bokuto hugged him close and let him cry into his shoulder. 

"You know I wouldn't say that right. You know I love you."

"Yes, I do."

"Can you say it for me?"

"I know that you wouldn't say that to me, and that you love me. I love you so much Bokuto. I just don't want you to leave me."

"So I won't, not ever."

Akaashi hugged him tight and Bokuto did the same. They loved each other and they knew that. Akaashi felt a little better but his anxiety still clung onto the feeling that he would eventually leave. Bokuto kissed his cheek. Akaashi pulled back with tear filled eyes. Bokuto brought his hand up to his face and rubbed him thumb on his cheek. Akaashi leaned into the touch. 

"I love you Akaashi, I always will."

"I love you too Bokuto, and I always will."

They kissed then. It was light but still strong. They pulled back and touched foreheads to keep the close contact. Akaashi looked very tired and Bokuto saw that. They decided to go back to bed. Akaashi was curled up in the blankets. Bokuto had a strong arm around his waist. Bokuto kissed his cheek one last time. Akaashi smiled a bit from the contact. They both settled in and closed their eyes.

"I love you Bokuto."

"I love you too Akaashi."

The two boys drifted off to sleep and their dreams were filled with happy times. No more nightmares and no more breaking up, it was only happy feelings.


	14. Good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi get good news, Akaashi tries something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers! So sorry for little updates, my life is getting crazy, well lets get to it. Happy reading!

Free Spirit - Khalid

As always Bokuto wakes up before Akaashi does and heads to morning practice with Kuroo. Akaashi was very tired after last night so he slept in until 11am. When he does wake up his eyes are puffy and red from the crying last night. He gets up and shuffles himself to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. After he was done he headed down to the kitchen where Kenma was sitting playing his games. When Kenma heard Akaashi he turned his head and smiled a weak smile to him. Akaashi did the same and then saw that there was coffee ready for him on the counter.

"Good morning Akaashi, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you Kenma."

Akaashi got his coffee in an owl mug and sat down next to Kenma. Kenma put his game down so he was there with Akaashi instead of playing his game, he rarely did this so he knew it was considerate.

"Do you want to talk about last night at all?"

"Oh, yeah. Since you help I think you deserve an explanation."

"You don't have to tell me, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am and I want to tell you. I just had a bad nightmare that Bokuto would leave me and Konaho was right all along, that I was never enough for him and that I wouldn't ever be enough for someone like Bokuto. It just really freaked me out so I had a panic attack when I woke up. I never said thank you though, so thank you for helping me get through it."

"No problem. I get them too in big crowds so I get what you were going through." 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"When you and Kuroo started dating did you ever doubt your relationship? For instance, did you think that you would break up at all or that he would leave you for someone else?"

"I did have some doubts at first, but then it changed when we had a very special moment together. We went out on a date together. It was in the park and I remember he was taking me somewhere I didn't even know existed. When we got there the place he took me was enclosed with sheets all around blocking the public from us. It was lit with fairy lights and jar lights. There was a nice picnic set up with our favorite foods. We sat down and ate our food. We talked and looked at the stars. Before we started to clean Kuroo looked at me and said that he loved me and only me, and that's when I knew. I knew that he did love me and that I was the only one for him."

Akaashi was so in love with their relationship. They were perfect for each other. Akaashi smiled at him and Kenma smiled back.

"That is a beautiful memory."

"Do you know yet?"

"Know what?"

"Do you know that Bokuto is the only one for you?"

Akaashi thought for a moment. He looked down and started to fiddle with his fingers again. He didn't even think that he was enough for Bokuto let alone he knows he's the one for him. Akaashi was about to speak but then the door burst open. 

"NO. THAT WAS MY MOMENT AND I BLEW IT."

"Bo, you are fine, you will have so many other chances to make a play, don't get all pouty."

They walked into the kitchen and saw their boyfriends together sitting at the table. Both boys smiled wide and went to kiss them on their heads.

"Hey kitten, did you miss me?"

"As always Tetsu."

Kenma tilted his head up and pulled Kuroo down into a kiss. 

"Since when did you start acting like this? Either way, I'm loving it."

Kenma smiled small and Kuroo leaned down to kiss his cheek before getting him and Bokuto some water. Bokuto walked over to Akaashi and kissed him on his cheek too.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking Bokuto."

Bokuto smiled and kissed him one last time before heading over to Kuroo who already had a full glass of water in his hand waiting for Bokuto to take it. He did and took a long sip of it. They both downed the tall glasses of water and set them on the counter.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Akaashi tensed at this and Kenma saw.

"Nothing really, just about how stupid you guys are."

"HEY HEY HEY, we are not that stupid."

Kenma lifted one eye brow at Bokuto, Bokuto then looked down and slumped his shoulders a bit in defeat.

"Okay, maybe we are a bit stupid."

"Oh come on Kenma, I just got him out of his slump."

Akaashi got up and walked over to his pouting boyfriend. He rubbed his back and kissed him on his cheek.

"I think you are very smart Bokuto."

At this motion Bokuto looked down at Akaashi and smiled his wide smile. Akaashi was good at getting Bokuto out of his slumps. Bokuto then took Akaashi into a big hug. Akaashi squirmed a bit because Bokuto was very stinky from his three hour practice.

"Bokuto put me down! You stink."

"Oh right, totally forgot that I was just at practice."

Bokuto set Akaashi down gently and then kissed him on his cheek. Akaashi smiled at his gesture and then sat back down at his seat.

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No.'' All three said in unison. Kuroo smiled and got out an apron so he could start cooking. They all sat and waited for their meals talking about everything. One Kuroo was done with the eggs, bacon, and toast they all ate together indulging in the delicious meal Kuroo had made. They sat and talked after eating. Akaashi then felt a ping in his phone and looked to see it was an update on his grades. He took a deep breath and opened it. When he opened the email he saw his final test grades and essay grades. He got a 95, 98, and 97 on his essays and his tests were 99, 100, and 98. Akaashi pulled his hand up to his mouth. He felt like he could cry because he was so happy he didn't fail. Bokuto looked over at him and was immediately concerned.

"Akaashi? What's wrong, is everything okay?"

Akaashi showed him his phone, Bokuto read over it and then looked at Akaashi with the widest smile he has ever created. Bokuto set the phone down and grabbed Akaashi into a hug. They laughed together while Bokuto held Akaashi up spinning him around the room. Once they stopped Akaashi leaned and caught Bokuto's lips. Once they pulled apart then looked into each others eyes. 

"I knew you could do it."

"Thank you for believing in me Bokuto."

They kissed once more and then turned back to the other couple in the room. Their eyes were thin like a cats at the scene they just witnessed.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Akaashi did really well on his finals when he thought he didn't so I was just really happy because it was stressing him out a lot."

"Oh, well, nice job Akaashi."

Akaashi smiled at them and looked back up at Bokuto. He mouthed I'm proud of you and then sat down next to him putting his hand on his thigh. They decided that they were all going to separate and go off to have their own time. Kenma and Akaashi did the dishes first before they headed with their boyfriends to different rooms. Kenma and Kuroo stayed in the living room while Akaashi and Bokuto went up to their room. Just as they got in Bokuto got a ding on his phone. He opened it and saw that it was his scores too. He opened them quickly and saw that he got a 90, 92, and a 91 on his three finals.

''AGASHEE. LOOK LOOK!"

Akaashi stopped the running man and took the phone from him, it took him a minute for his eyes to adjust but when he saw the scores Akaashi looked up with pride in his eyes. Akaashi then jumped into Bokuto's arms and then kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They made out for a minute but then Akaashi realized Bokuto was still stinky from practice. He pulled away but was smiling a bright smile at his boyfriend.

"What did I tell you."

"You were right like always."

Akaashi got down from his boyfriend and then ushered him to take a shower so he didn't smell bad anymore. Akaashi flopped on the bed with content in his heart. He was so proud of Bokuto for getting such high grades in his classes. He then smelt something that was very sour. He lifted his long sleeve and realized it was his shirt that smelled. He got up from the bed and went to get another one of his long sleeves, but then he thought about stealing one of Bokuto's hoodies instead. He heard that the shower was still on so he snuck over to Bokuto's closet and looked at the hanging clothing in there. He scanned through and picked out a nice baby blue hoodie. He took off his long sleeve and threw it to the side. He looked at the hoodie. Akaashi blushed at the thought of Bokuto wearing it. He put it on as quick as he could keeping the hood on too. Akaashi was a medium in clothing usually but Bokuto was an extra large because of his frame. He lifted the hoodie a bit and was suffocated by the scent of Bokuto. 

"Who said you could take my favorite hoodie?"

Akaashi jumped a bit from the voice that came behind him. He turned and saw Bokuto with wet hair and only a towel around his waist leaving his whole chest exposed. Akaashi blushed and looked away. Bokuto walked towards him and pick him chin up so he was looking at him.

"You like what you see?"

Akaashi only blushed harder and turned away from embarrassment. Bokuto put his hands on Akaashi's waist and came right next to his ear.

"Since we are living together, you are able to look now Akaashi. Don't be shy with me." 

Akaashi was still very red but he lifted his head a bit and turned slowly. he raised his eyes as he did and met Bokuto's. Akaashi was blushing very hard still but Bokuto only found it cute. He brought his hand up to rest on Akaashi's cheek. He leaned into the touch of his boyfriends hand on his cheek. 

"I don't want you to be afraid, you can look at me or touch me all you want."

Akaashi nodded and looked down. "Same for me." He said softly.

"What was that babe?"

Akaashi looked up and met Bokuto's gaze. "Same for me. You can look or touch me if you want."

Bokuto smiled a devilish smile. He captured Akaashi's lips in a very passionate kiss. Akaashi returned it with the same intensity. Akaashi put his hands on Bokuto's chest but then pulled away. Bokuto pulled back and grabbed his hands to put them back where they were.

"Don't hide Akaashi, I want you to feel safe with me."

Akaashi leaned up and kissed him again. He pulled back after a moment. "I do."

Then they moved to the bed. Akaashi was straddled on Bokuto's towel covered lap kissing him. Bokuto's hands roamed all over Akaashi's body feeling every inch of him. Akaashi was doing the same. He wanted to feel Bokuto, every inch of him. They kissed for a long while, Akaashi then felt Bokuto under his towel and then got a bit startled and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, you have a little problem coming up."

Bokuto understood and then looked down. 

"I'm not opposed to sex, I just haven't had any yet. I am still a virgin."

Bokuto put his hand on Akaashi's waist and squeezed it a bit. Akaashi looked right in Bokuto's eyes.

"That's alright, we don't have to have sex yet. I can wait."

"Um, have you um, done it?"

Bokuto laughed a bit and rubbed his hip in reassurance. "Yes, I have had sex before with both women and men so I am pretty experienced if that's what you were asking."

Akaashi nodded and looked down. He was intimidated with the amount of experience he has had in the past. Bokuto squeezed his hip and made Akaashi look at him.

"You don't have to be intimidated. Remember, don't be afraid. And when you are ready you will know it, so don't stress too much about it."

Akaashi nodded and leaned down to kiss Bokuto. 

"Hey, let's go do something tonight to celebrate our good grade huh?"

"I like that idea very much."

They smiled at each other and started to get ready. This was a very good day and Akaashi was happy he could share it with Bokuto.


	15. Another check on the list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Bokuto go on a date and get surprised at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretty readers! Hope you all are doing well, here's another chapter for y'all. Happy reading!

Are You Bored Yet? (ft. Clairo) - Wallows

Akaashi and Bokuto got ready for their date night. They changed in the same room since they were now comfortable with it. Akaashi peeked over to look at his fully naked boyfriend and blushed a very dark red. Akaashi decided to go with black skinny jeans and a button down. Bokuto decided to go with light wash jeans and a short sleeve with his leather jacket. They backed some back packs and headed off, Bokuto secretly packed a hoodie for Akaashi since he would get cold easily. They headed out to where Monty was parked and got it. Bokuto put his hand on Akaashi's thigh for the whole entire ride. Their destination was a restaurant off campus near the city. It was a good barbecue place where Bokuto and Kuroo went after one of their games. They sat down together and ordered. Akaashi just got a water and some steak while Bokuto got a Sprite and a rack of ribs. Bokuto picked up his drink and gestured for Akaashi to do the same.

"Here is to my amazingly smart boyfriend for acing his finals like the boss he is."

"And here is to my handsome and smart boyfriend for getting amazing grades for his finals too."

They clinked their cups and took a long sip. Bokuto then choked on is Sprite forgetting that it was fizzy. Akaashi went into a laughing fit and Bokuto just sat there coughing for a little while. Once it was over their food arrived and they ate. They talked and laughed as they ate together. Akaashi smiled at his boyfriend. He thought about his list and how he lucked out finding Bokuto. He fulfilled almost half the list in what, a couple of weeks? Bokuto was the guy he was looking for and he was so fortunate to meet him. Akaashi stared with a smile on his face at Bokuto while he destroyed that rack of ribs. He was so adorable even when he was begin a slob. Bokuto looked up and saw Akaashi staring. He swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped it too.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how adorable you are."

"AGAASHEE! I'm supposed to say that to you."

"I know, but you need to be praised now and then don't you?" 

Bokuto was overwhelmed with joy. His heart was beating so fast that if he was wearing a heart monitor it would be beeping uncontrollably. Bokuto wiped his hands so he could grab Akaashi's from across the table. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. Akaashi blushed at his gesture and their eyes met. Bokuto raised his head and looked Akaashi straight in the eyes with a fire he has never seen before.

"I love you so much Akaashi, you know that right?''

"Yes Bokuto, I know that you love me and I love you."

The smiled at each other and Bokuto let go of Akaashi's hand. They went back to eating and enjoying their time together. Akaashi was looking down when a devilish smile came across his face. He crossed his legs under the table and his foot stayed on Bokuto's shin. Bokuto become very red for a moment and then went back to eating. Akaashi cut another part from his steak and moved his foot up and it was right near where his knee met his thigh. Bokuto almost choked again right then and there. Akaashi didn't stop though. He kept going up until his foot was landed on the inside of his thigh. Bokuto was now choking. He took a long sip of his drink and cough until he was not choking anymore. 

"'Kaashi, babe, are you trying to kill me?"

Akaashi just smiled and the kept eating now rubbing his foot on Bokuto's thigh. Bokuto was now a very nice cherry red. Bokuto thought he was so going to get him back later for this little incident. They spent the rest of dinner like that, when the check came they split it and left a nice tip for the waiter that served them. They walked out holding hands. They decided to walk around a bit just for fun. When Akaashi started to shiver Bokuto got his hoodie out from the bag he had and gave it to Akaashi. He was very pleased with his boyfriends thorough thinking. 

They walked together talking about everything. Both boys went through the park and since it was kinda cold they were the only ones out there. They walked through the lit path together and then stopped to take some pictures. But then they both felt some droplets come down from the sky. They looked up and saw that it was starting to rain, hard. There was an assault of rain drops coming down from the sky. Akaashi and Bokuto were getting soaked where they stood. They looked at each other and smiled. They started laughing at how unfortunate the ending of their date was. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi bringing his close. They laughed together and then decided to dance and walk around in the rain. Bokuto stretched Akaashi out and then twirled him back in to him. Akaashi was pressed up against Bokuto. They locked eyes. Bokuto lifted Akaashi up and held him by his legs. Akaashi had his hands on Bokuto's face. He rubbed his thumb across his cheek. Then their lips smashed together. They kissed in the pouring rain just like out of the movies. Their tongues danced with each other inside of their mouths.

That was the moment when Akaashi knew. He knew that Bokuto was his and only his and the same goes for him. They belonged together and Akaashi finally saw it. He understands that Bokuto loves him and that he is the only one he will love. They pulled apart and Akaashi smiled his widest smile.

"I love you Koutarou. I love you so much, now I know how much I do."

Bokuto was wide eyed. He just called him by his first name, holy shit. Bokuto was overwhelmed by hearing his name come out of Akaashi's mouth. He knew he loved him but hearing him say his name made his love even stronger. Bokuto crushed their lips together again making it deep and romantic. They kissed in the rain and it was the best moment they have ever had. Bokuto pulled back but kept their foreheads touching.

"I love you too Keiji, you are the only one for me."

"Koutarou, I love you with all my heart. You are the only one for me."

The two boys kissed again in the most romantic way. It then popped up in Bokuto's head that this was the scene in The Notebook. Noah and Allie got back together after kissing in the rain, huh, what a nice moment to share. The two boys were very soaked and Akaashi was starting to shiver a lot. Bokuto realized this and put him down but still hugging him close. 

"Koutarou, I am getting a bit cold. Can we head back home now?"

"Yes, yes of course."

That was another thing that was new. Akaashi never called their house home, this was a very eventful night. The two boys ran over to where Monty was and got in. Bokuto didn't mind that they were soaking wet since Monty was kinda old so it was already messy. Akaashi was shivering a lot. Bokuto luckily had everything in his car so he pulled out a towel and wrapped it around his shivering boyfriend. Akaashi grabs Bokuto's face again and brings him in for a kiss. His moment was magical and it was something he would never forget. They pulled apart and Akaashi shivered even harder.

"We shouldn't have stayed out that long Keiji, now you might get a cold."

"It's fine Koutarou, I think I should be fine as long as I take a shower and warm up when I get home." 

Bokuto turned on the car and blasted the heat. He put his hand right on Akaashi's thigh and rubbing it up and down to try and warm his leg up. Bokuto drove home fast so Akaashi could get into the shower as quick as he could. Akaashi looked at his boyfriend the whole way home. He saw his golden eyes for how beautiful they were. Akaashi was amazed on how he was so lucky to meet Bokuto and how he managed to catch him. He was absolutely in love with this boy and he knew it finally. He understood he was enough for him and that Konaho was wrong all along. Akaashi grabbed onto the hand on his thigh and held onto it tightly. He wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon.


End file.
